Cherub, The Dreded Past
by Cherub Chick
Summary: I am Dusk and I love the Cherub series. I made up my own characters and my own mission. Please review. No Lemons! Course language and drugacohol use. Chapter 23 up! Sorry I took so long, i took ages to write
1. Chapter 1 TIGER LILLY

1. TIGER LILLY

She looked at her watch. It was 10 to 11. Shoot she thought I'm going to be late for class. She wished she hadn't played football all day yesterday with the boys because then she wouldn't be so tired and had to have stayed up to 4am finishing homework.

She lifted her head up. She had fallen asleep on her books. She looked down at the page bellow her to see what she had written.

_I don't care about the King Henry the 8th._

_But Tiger Lilly Boltern._

I'm screwed she thought. I haven't written anything. She got up put on some shorts and her grey cherub T-shirt, tied her wavy shoulder length blonde hair up, brushed her teeth and grabbed her books to go off to class.

She quietly opened the door and went to her seat. Her German teacher turned and gave her a greasy look.

"Why are you late Tiger Lilly", asked the teacher. Some boys at the back of the class laughed.

"Sorry I um don't have an excuse", she said. The boys laughed again. Lilly turned around to see who it was. It was Kyle and his friends. Her crush was there to. She couldn't believe he was laughing to.

"You have to clean the locker rooms tonight", said the teacher. Lilly frowned. The boys laughed again.

"James and you will be assisting Lilly", said the teacher.

"But I didn't do anything," said James.

"Be quiet your wasting class time", said the teacher. The teacher turned around and started writing things on the board.

Lilly turned around and faced James. Be quiet your wasting class time she mouthed that to James. He just looked down.

"Now class repeat this, 'Mutter'", said the teacher "'Mutter' means mother"

Lilly frowned she hated mothers. All her mother did was commit suicide but everyone told her that her mother was ill. Ill in the head.

Once the class had finished she hurried off to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2 MOVIES

2. MOVIES

Running punishment laps was never something a Cherub enjoyed doing, especially Jacquie West. At least she only had 3 laps left. Make that another 10. She had spotted the boy she had a crush on and fell over. Her teacher had given her another 10 laps.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi jack," the voice was James, "punishment laps fun."

"Yeah," thanks to you. If it wasn't for your stupid practical joke, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Come on, don't blame it on me just because teachers don't like you."

"James I'm gonna…."

"You guys, stop fighting," it was Tiger Lilly, a 13 year old new recruit.

"What would you know, anyway were not fighting. Hmmm"

"You guys wanna go to the movies tonight?" Brian cut in.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Kyle said "everyone meet at my room at 7 tonight K?"

"Okay" everyone agrees.

Knock, knock, knock… "Hello, Kyle?"

"Yo J."

"Who else is here?"

"You're the first." Kyle said as he adopted a stance leaning on the door frame.

Jack checked her watch, it was five past seven.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dunno, late probably."

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Star Wars 3."

"Sounds cool."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I saw my crush while I was running punishment laps."

"Really, who is this crush?"  
"Oh…Nobody you would know."

"Try me."

"Um….."

"Hi everyone!" Thank god Kerry came then.

"Hey."

"Everyone else is waiting, let's go."

They walked the two kilometres to the cinema, when they got there, Kyle paid for everyone (for some reason he was being nice) they went into the cinema.

At 11pm Jack arrived back with her friends, she was dead tired, but had a pile of homework waiting to be done. She sat down, picked up her geography assignment and fell asleep at her books.


	3. Chapter 3 INK

3. INK

James did like Lilly, like he thought she was really attractive: pretty face, great body and like all the same things as him but he just wasn't really interested in her.

Tiger Lilly had been studying for ages and couldn't wait for tonight because her best friend Jacquie was coming over so they could catch up on some cherub gossip but before any of that happened she had finish her home work.

Ok think, Henry the 8th she thought. He had many wives, killed them because they didn't have a boy and um, well. She reached into her pencil case to grab a pen.

"Ew", she screamed.

The pen had leaked all over her pencil case and clothes.

"Shoot".

She through her pencil case in the bin. Where can I get another pen from? She thought which one of the people she new lived closest to her.

"James", she said. James lived on her floor and only a few doors down. She didn't want anyone to see her with pen ink on her.

Tiger Lilly sneaked out of her room to James room. No one was there to see her.

Knock, Knock. No one answered so she knocked again. James finally answered the door. She quickly zoomed in without being invited. She didn't want anyone to see her with the ink or going to James's room.

James looked like he had been sleeping but she could hear his PS2 on. He was wearing his navy blue cherub top on and some boxers.

"Um you can come in", James looked annoyed that she had come not invited.

"Hi, sorry for barging on like this, I need to borrow a pen", she looked down.

"Ok yeah sure, just come over here", he said.

She looked at the T.V. screen he was playing FIFA 2005 (soccer game).

"Wow your playing FIFA", she said. James was looking in his pencil case for a pen.

"You like football?" he asked.

"I love it, what team do you go for?" she asked.

"Arsenal, you?" he said.

"Oh Liverpool naturally", she said.

"You look like a Liverpool supporter", he said.

"Um thanks", she said. They went quiet for a minute.

"Well here is the pen ", he said.

"Thanks", she said.

He reached out his hand to give her the pen. She reached her hand to get the pen. Their hands touched. Tiger Lilly quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry", she said.

"For what", James gave a little smile then realized what he was doing and straightened up.

"I better go then"

"Yeah bye", James pointed to the door and Tiger Lilly left.

What am I getting myself into I can't do this; I can't go back there again thought James.

Tiger Lilly ran back to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door. Oh I hope he likes me she thought. Then she went back to her homework.


	4. Chapter 4 GOSSIP

4. GOSSIP

"Have you heard that Bruce is dating Gabrielle?"

"Yeh, I know. Gross!"

"Literally, that's wrong."

"Anyway, who does James like?"

"Kerry, he's had the hot for her since basic training."

"Think I have a chance?"

"Yeah defiantly, James is the kind of guy who can be easily sidetracked."

"Then can you find out if he likes me?"

Jack walked over and turned the light back on. Tiger Lilly was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure I can ask him, but I'm not getting meddled up in your affairs. It's your business to get the relationship off the ground. And I have to warn you, he likes getting straight into kissing, he's obsessed."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"To kiss James."

"Haven't you kissed anyone before?"

"Yes, but I was drunk it was before I was recruited to cherub…But James would be cool. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Um, kind of a secret."

"Come on, please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Fine….Okay I'll tell, it was…."

"Come on, spit it out now!"

"K……Kyle." Jack said quietly.

"Hahahahahaha! You kissed Kyle."

"Shut it!"

"When?"

"Just before you came, at a party, in a game of spin-the-bottle."

Jack turned away.

"So….who's in your group for the Key Training tomorrow?"

"Dana, Kyle, Gabrielle and I."

"I've got; James, Kerry, Bruce and I."

"Sounds cool."

"We are so gonna thrash you!"

"No, unfortunately you were misguided; MY TEAM is going to win!"

"Yeh right."

Jack glanced at her watch, it was 9:30.

"Hey, I'll leave now and go speak to James."

"Bye."

Jack walked out of the room, she walked down the corridor to James room and knocked on the door. James opened the door. He was dressed in a baggy Arsenal T-shirt with Bart Simpson boxers. He looked like he'd just been sleeping.

"James, do you like Tiger Lilly?"  
"What are you on about".

"Just answer the question".

"She's okay, but I don't really want to go out with her."

"Why not?"

"Because, she's like a copy of me, which is good in some ways."

"What's so bad about dating some-one like you?"  
"It's just, I am not really that interested in her. Come on she can be a bit annoying I mean she's a bit of dumb blond sometimes."

"That's not nice, fine bye then."

Jack was surprised about how seriously James took the subject, almost like he'd been listening to their whole conversation…


	5. Chapter 5 TRAINING

5. TRAINING

Everyone had woken up a 5:00 hours and had gone to the cafeteria where they would all meet before they went off into their groups to do the training. The two groups were sitting at a table discussing what the training would be. Jack walked over to Lilly to tell her what James told her last night so that Lilly wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Lilly", Jack tapped her on the shoulder.

"What, you're meant to be sitting with your group". Lilly replied.

"I just wanted to tell you what James told me last night", she whispered into Tiger Lilly's ear.

Tiger Lilly walked over to an empty table with Jack.

"What did he say", Lilly asked.

"Oh well, he said he liked you but he didn't want to get hooked up with someone like you".

"Like me, what's wrong with me"?

Before Jack got to answer Mr Large walked into the room. They quickly went back to their seats. Jack could see the pain in her friends eyes.

"Everything oks Tiger Lilly", James asked. James tried to look at her in the eyes but she just looked down .

"Just fine", she replied sadly.

James looked at Jack. Jack shrugged her shoulders. He new Lilly had the hots for him and he new Jack had told her what he told Jack.

"Shut it", yelled Mr Large. Everyone went quiet.

"Now you two teams are the first to do this training corse, the aim is to get the most key by 2:00 hours tomorrow. There are 9 keys all hidden in dangerous places. You will require great skill to get the keys. We will give your captains a map of the where about's the keys are. The area of the training grounds are 100 acres so it will take a lot of team work to get the key and I have to tell think out side the square. Ok now everyone will get a pair of night vision goggles and may I repeat you can't steel any keys from the other team, if anyone does something inappropriate they will be taken out.

"100 acres jack mouthed to her group". They all shrugged.

Tiger Lilly got over the fact James didn't like her and was focussed on the training. Besides she could get practically any boy she wanted with her good body, pretty face and charming attitude.

"We can do this team", she whispered.

"Do you have something to say Miss Boltern", said Mr Large.

"What oh no", she said.

Mr Large turned around and got really angry but he couldn't yell at her because he had been put on probation for yelling.

"And finally who ever lose will have to be joining me on a 20km hike up mountains with heavy packs".

Then they set off for the training.


	6. Chapter 6 TIGHTROPE

6. TIGHTROPE

It took a few hours till they finally arrived at the training ground. The two groups put on all their gear ready to start.

"Now the training will finish at sunrise tomorrow which is in exactly 8 hours," yelled Mr Large, "Now start".

They dropped Jacks team off at one end of the grounds and they were driving to where they would drop off Jameses team at the other end.

The training ground was quite barren except for the mountains, waterfall and river. Tiger Lilly was excited. She would stay away from James now that she new how he felt about her to her he was just another guy. As they were driving to the where her team would start she thought if I don't find a true love, I can always marry an old billionaire so then when he dies at least I will be swimming in cash. But what if doesn't die. Tiger Lilly had gotten herself confused. She looked over at James he was smirking to himself she wondered what.

"Tiger Lilly", James waved his hand infront of her face, "earth to Tiger Lilly".

Tiger Lilly snapped out of her day dream she looked around and realised everyone in her group were staring at her.

"Why were you staring at me like that", James asked. Tiger Lilly just looked out the window she felt embarrassed.

"She all googly eyed for you James, she wants you she needs you" giggled Kerry who was sitting next to Tiger Lilly.

Tiger Lilly turned around slapped Kerry on the arm.

"Shut it I'm not in the mood", she said.

They left it at that and everyone went quiet.

Once they had finally arrived at there destination they got out and set off.

Jacks team had already had a 15 minute head start. They were near some old cars and a really high clock tower.

"I bet there is a key up there", said Jack.

"Me being captain and everything means I can go check yous wait here", Kyle said proudly.

Every one nodded and rolled their eyes. Kyle kicked the door open to the clock tower it fell down easy because the it was quite old. He slowly walked up the staires just incase one broke. Once he got to the top he looked out the window. Jack was relieved she saw his head out the window he was ok. Kyle looked across to the other building. There was a thin wire and he could see a sliver olden day key attached to it.

"I found one on this rope", he yelled to his companions.

"Can you reach it", Dana yelled back.

"I should be able to".

Kyle pulled on the wire to see how sturdy it was. The wire was shaky but he thought it could hold his weight. Kyle climbed out of the window and put his hands on the wire. Jack new what he was going to do and held her breath. Kyle started pulling himself along the wire until he reached the key. He grabbed it with his teeth then looked down. He was pretty high up. Kyle knew not to look down but he couldn't help it. He quickly scruffled across to the other end and came down. He ran over to Jack and gave her the key.

"For you my Lady", he giggled.

"Thanks, I glad your ok", she said.

"Ooooooooooo" yelled the other two.

"Come lets keep going", said Kyle.


	7. Chapter 7 WATERFALL

7. WATERFALL

5 hours had past and James team had found 3 keys and Kyle's team had found 4. There were two more keys to find.

"I know where another key is", Lilly said while she was looking through her binoculars.

"Where"? asked bruce.

"On the waterfall, to get it we are going to have to jump off the waterfall and I'm willing to volunteer".

"NO it's too dangerous", shouted James.

"Oo whats with the sudden change of tone", Lilly asked.

"Well um at least let us walk up there with you", he answered.

"Fine", Lilly replied.

They walked up to the top of the waterfall and jumped on to the stepping stones to the middle of the river.

"Here take this", Tiger Lilly took of her pants, jacket, top and shoes to Kerry. She was wearing navy blue bathes.

"Wow you're always set for anything", said Kerry.

"I new it would have something to do with water", replied Lilly, "Plus you wouldn't want me to go in the nude would you".

Bruce nodded and had dirty smile on his face. Tiger Lilly frowned. James was thinking of a way to stop from jumping he felt really bad about what he had said and did kind of like her or maybe her wearing a bikini had changed his mind.

"See you at the bottom", she said. Kerry and Bruce smiled but James was looking at the ground. Tiger Lilly looked at the key and where she had to jump it was like 20 metres up. She took a deep breath then was a bout to dive something grabbed her hand. She looked across to see who it was. I was James.

"Couldn't let you do this alone could I", he said. She looked at his hand then smiled. He was still wearing all his clothes and holding her hand. They looked back at Kerry and Bruce they were pissing them selves laughing.

"Come on it's not like I'm going to die your making it all mushy" said Tiger Lilly. James looked back at Bruce and Kerry.

"Do you really care what they think", said James. Tiger Lilly shook her head. James had kind of made his mind up that he liked her she was daring and he liked that.

They jumped off and grabbed the key. In the end Kyles team ended up winning because they got 5 and James's team got 4 keys. Tiger Lilly was really angry she still didn't know if James liked her because after woods he was kind of ignoring her.


	8. Chapter 8 MYSTERY GUY

1. TIGER LILLY

She looked at her watch. It was 10 to 11. Shoot she thought I'm going to be late for class. She wished she hadn't played football all day yesterday with the boys because then she wouldn't be so tired and had to have stayed up to 4am finishing homework.

She lifted her head up. She had fallen asleep on her books. She looked down at the page bellow her to see what she had written.

_I don't care about the King Henry the 8th._

_But Tiger Lilly Boltern._

I'm screwed she thought. I haven't written anything. She got up put on some shorts and her grey cherub T-shirt, tied her wavy shoulder length blonde hair up, brushed her teeth and grabbed her books to go off to class.

She quietly opened the door and went to her seat. Her German teacher turned and gave her a greasy look.

"Why are you late Tiger Lilly", asked the teacher. Some boys at the back of the class laughed.

"Sorry I um don't have an excuse", she said. The boys laughed again. Lilly turned around to see who it was. It was Kyle and his friends. Her crush was there to. She couldn't believe he was laughing to.

"You have to clean the locker rooms tonight", said the teacher. Lilly frowned. The boys laughed again.

"James and you will be assisting Lilly", said the teacher.

"But I didn't do anything," said James.

"Be quiet your wasting class time", said the teacher. The teacher turned around and started writing things on the board.

Lilly turned around and faced James. Be quiet your wasting class time she mouthed that to James. He just looked down.

"Now class repeat this, 'Mutter'", said the teacher "'Mutter' means mother"

Lilly frowned she hated mothers. All her mother did was commit suicide but everyone told her that her mother was ill. Ill in the head.

Once the class had finished she hurried off to her next class.

2. MOVIES

Running punishment laps was never something a Cherub enjoyed doing, especially Jacquie West. At least she only had 3 laps left. Make that another 10. She had spotted the boy she had a crush on and fell over. Her teacher had given her another 10 laps.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi jack," the voice was James, "punishment laps fun."

"Yeah," thanks to you. If it wasn't for your stupid practical joke, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Come on, don't blame it on me just because teachers don't like you."

"James I'm gonna…."

"You guys, stop fighting," it was Tiger Lilly, a 13 year old new recruit.

"What would you know, anyway were not fighting. Hmmm"

"You guys wanna go to the movies tonight?" Brian cut in.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Kyle said "everyone meet at my room at 7 tonight K?"

"Okay" everyone agrees.

Knock, knock, knock… "Hello, Kyle?"

"Yo J."

"Who else is here?"

"You're the first." Kyle said as he adopted a stance leaning on the door frame.

Jack checked her watch, it was five past seven.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dunno, late probably."

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Star Wars 3."

"Sounds cool."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I saw my crush while I was running punishment laps."

"Really, who is this crush?"  
"Oh…Nobody you would know."

"Try me."

"Um….."

"Hi everyone!" Thank god Kerry came then.

"Hey."

"Everyone else is waiting, let's go."

They walked the two kilometres to the cinema, when they got there, Kyle paid for everyone (for some reason he was being nice) they went into the cinema.

At 11pm Jack arrived back with her friends, she was dead tired, but had a pile of homework waiting to be done. She sat down, picked up her geography assignment and fell asleep at her books.

3. INK

James did like Lilly, like he thought she was really attractive: pretty face, great body and like all the same things as him but he just wasn't really interested in her.

Tiger Lilly had been studying for ages and couldn't wait for tonight because her best friend Jacquie was coming over so they could catch up on some cherub gossip but before any of that happened she had finish her home work.

Ok think, Henry the 8th she thought. He had many wives, killed them because they didn't have a boy and um, well. She reached into her pencil case to grab a pen.

"Ew", she screamed.

The pen had leaked all over her pencil case and clothes.

"Shoot".

She through her pencil case in the bin. Where can I get another pen from? She thought which one of the people she new lived closest to her.

"James", she said. James lived on her floor and only a few doors down. She didn't want anyone to see her with pen ink on her.

Tiger Lilly sneaked out of her room to James room. No one was there to see her.

Knock, Knock. No one answered so she knocked again. James finally answered the door. She quickly zoomed in without being invited. She didn't want anyone to see her with the ink or going to James's room.

James looked like he had been sleeping but she could hear his PS2 on. He was wearing his navy blue cherub top on and some boxers.

"Um you can come in", James looked annoyed that she had come not invited.

"Hi, sorry for barging on like this, I need to borrow a pen", she looked down.

"Ok yeah sure, just come over here", he said.

She looked at the T.V. screen he was playing FIFA 2005 (soccer game).

"Wow your playing FIFA", she said. James was looking in his pencil case for a pen.

"You like football?" he asked.

"I love it, what team do you go for?" she asked.

"Arsenal, you?" he said.

"Oh Liverpool naturally", she said.

"You look like a Liverpool supporter", he said.

"Um thanks", she said. They went quiet for a minute.

"Well here is the pen ", he said.

"Thanks", she said.

He reached out his hand to give her the pen. She reached her hand to get the pen. Their hands touched. Tiger Lilly quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry", she said.

"For what", James gave a little smile then realized what he was doing and straightened up.

"I better go then"

"Yeah bye", James pointed to the door and Tiger Lilly left.

What am I getting myself into I can't do this; I can't go back there again thought James.

Tiger Lilly ran back to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door. Oh I hope he likes me she thought. Then she went back to her homework.

4. GOSSIP

"Have you heard that Bruce is dating Gabrielle?"

"Yeh, I know. Gross!"

"Literally, that's wrong."

"Anyway, who does James like?"

"Kerry, he's had the hot for her since basic training."

"Think I have a chance?"

"Yeah defiantly, James is the kind of guy who can be easily sidetracked."

"Then can you find out if he likes me?"

Jack walked over and turned the light back on. Tiger Lilly was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure I can ask him, but I'm not getting meddled up in your affairs. It's your business to get the relationship off the ground. And I have to warn you, he likes getting straight into kissing, he's obsessed."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"To kiss James."

"Haven't you kissed anyone before?"

"Yes, but I was drunk it was before I was recruited to cherub…But James would be cool. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Um, kind of a secret."

"Come on, please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Fine….Okay I'll tell, it was…."

"Come on, spit it out now!"

"K……Kyle." Jack said quietly.

"Hahahahahaha! You kissed Kyle."

"Shut it!"

"When?"

"Just before you came, at a party, in a game of spin-the-bottle."

Jack turned away.

"So….who's in your group for the Key Training tomorrow?"

"Dana, Kyle, Gabrielle and I."

"I've got; James, Kerry, Bruce and I."

"Sounds cool."

"We are so gonna thrash you!"

"No, unfortunately you were misguided; MY TEAM is going to win!"

"Yeh right."

Jack glanced at her watch, it was 9:30.

"Hey, I'll leave now and go speak to James."

"Bye."

Jack walked out of the room, she walked down the corridor to James room and knocked on the door. James opened the door. He was dressed in a baggy Arsenal T-shirt with Bart Simpson boxers. He looked like he'd just been sleeping.

"James, do you like Tiger Lilly?"  
"What are you on about".

"Just answer the question".

"She's okay, but I don't really want to go out with her."

"Why not?"

"Because, she's like a copy of me, which is good in some ways."

"What's so bad about dating some-one like you?"  
"It's just, I am not really that interested in her. Come on she can be a bit annoying I mean she's a bit of dumb blond sometimes."

"That's not nice, fine bye then."

Jack was surprised about how seriously James took the subject, almost like he'd been listening to their whole conversation…

5. TRAINING

Everyone had woken up a 5:00 hours and had gone to the cafeteria where they would all meet before they went off into their groups to do the training. The two groups were sitting at a table discussing what the training would be. Jack walked over to Lilly to tell her what James told her last night so that Lilly wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Lilly", Jack tapped her on the shoulder.

"What, you're meant to be sitting with your group". Lilly replied.

"I just wanted to tell you what James told me last night", she whispered into Tiger Lilly's ear.

Tiger Lilly walked over to an empty table with Jack.

"What did he say", Lilly asked.

"Oh well, he said he liked you but he didn't want to get hooked up with someone like you".

"Like me, what's wrong with me"?

Before Jack got to answer Mr Large walked into the room. They quickly went back to their seats. Jack could see the pain in her friends eyes.

"Everything oks Tiger Lilly", James asked. James tried to look at her in the eyes but she just looked down .

"Just fine", she replied sadly.

James looked at Jack. Jack shrugged her shoulders. He new Lilly had the hots for him and he new Jack had told her what he told Jack.

"Shut it", yelled Mr Large. Everyone went quiet.

"Now you two teams are the first to do this training corse, the aim is to get the most key by 2:00 hours tomorrow. There are 9 keys all hidden in dangerous places. You will require great skill to get the keys. We will give your captains a map of the where about's the keys are. The area of the training grounds are 100 acres so it will take a lot of team work to get the key and I have to tell think out side the square. Ok now everyone will get a pair of night vision goggles and may I repeat you can't steel any keys from the other team, if anyone does something inappropriate they will be taken out.

"100 acres jack mouthed to her group". They all shrugged.

Tiger Lilly got over the fact James didn't like her and was focussed on the training. Besides she could get practically any boy she wanted with her good body, pretty face and charming attitude.

"We can do this team", she whispered.

"Do you have something to say Miss Boltern", said Mr Large.

"What oh no", she said.

Mr Large turned around and got really angry but he couldn't yell at her because he had been put on probation for yelling.

"And finally who ever lose will have to be joining me on a 20km hike up mountains with heavy packs".

Then they set off for the training.

6. TIGHTROPE

It took a few hours till they finally arrived at the training ground. The two groups put on all their gear ready to start.

"Now the training will finish at sunrise tomorrow which is in exactly 8 hours," yelled Mr Large, "Now start".

They dropped Jacks team off at one end of the grounds and they were driving to where they would drop off Jameses team at the other end.

The training ground was quite barren except for the mountains, waterfall and river. Tiger Lilly was excited. She would stay away from James now that she new how he felt about her to her he was just another guy. As they were driving to the where her team would start she thought if I don't find a true love, I can always marry an old billionaire so then when he dies at least I will be swimming in cash. But what if doesn't die. Tiger Lilly had gotten herself confused. She looked over at James he was smirking to himself she wondered what.

"Tiger Lilly", James waved his hand infront of her face, "earth to Tiger Lilly".

Tiger Lilly snapped out of her day dream she looked around and realised everyone in her group were staring at her.

"Why were you staring at me like that", James asked. Tiger Lilly just looked out the window she felt embarrassed.

"She all googly eyed for you James, she wants you she needs you" giggled Kerry who was sitting next to Tiger Lilly.

Tiger Lilly turned around slapped Kerry on the arm.

"Shut it I'm not in the mood", she said.

They left it at that and everyone went quiet.

Once they had finally arrived at there destination they got out and set off.

Jacks team had already had a 15 minute head start. They were near some old cars and a really high clock tower.

"I bet there is a key up there", said Jack.

"Me being captain and everything means I can go check yous wait here", Kyle said proudly.

Every one nodded and rolled their eyes. Kyle kicked the door open to the clock tower it fell down easy because the it was quite old. He slowly walked up the staires just incase one broke. Once he got to the top he looked out the window. Jack was relieved she saw his head out the window he was ok. Kyle looked across to the other building. There was a thin wire and he could see a sliver olden day key attached to it.

"I found one on this rope", he yelled to his companions.

"Can you reach it", Dana yelled back.

"I should be able to".

Kyle pulled on the wire to see how sturdy it was. The wire was shaky but he thought it could hold his weight. Kyle climbed out of the window and put his hands on the wire. Jack new what he was going to do and held her breath. Kyle started pulling himself along the wire until he reached the key. He grabbed it with his teeth then looked down. He was pretty high up. Kyle knew not to look down but he couldn't help it. He quickly scruffled across to the other end and came down. He ran over to Jack and gave her the key.

"For you my Lady", he giggled.

"Thanks, I glad your ok", she said.

"Ooooooooooo" yelled the other two.

"Come lets keep going", said Kyle.

7. WATERFALL

5 hours had past and James team had found 3 keys and Kyle's team had found 4. There were two more keys to find.

"I know where another key is", Lilly said while she was looking through her binoculars.

"Where"? asked bruce.

"On the waterfall, to get it we are going to have to jump off the waterfall and I'm willing to volunteer".

"NO it's too dangerous", shouted James.

"Oo whats with the sudden change of tone", Lilly asked.

"Well um at least let us walk up there with you", he answered.

"Fine", Lilly replied.

They walked up to the top of the waterfall and jumped on to the stepping stones to the middle of the river.

"Here take this", Tiger Lilly took of her pants, jacket, top and shoes to Kerry. She was wearing navy blue bathes.

"Wow you're always set for anything", said Kerry.

"I new it would have something to do with water", replied Lilly, "Plus you wouldn't want me to go in the nude would you".

Bruce nodded and had dirty smile on his face. Tiger Lilly frowned. James was thinking of a way to stop from jumping he felt really bad about what he had said and did kind of like her or maybe her wearing a bikini had changed his mind.

"See you at the bottom", she said. Kerry and Bruce smiled but James was looking at the ground. Tiger Lilly looked at the key and where she had to jump it was like 20 metres up. She took a deep breath then was a bout to dive something grabbed her hand. She looked across to see who it was. I was James.

"Couldn't let you do this alone could I", he said. She looked at his hand then smiled. He was still wearing all his clothes and holding her hand. They looked back at Kerry and Bruce they were pissing them selves laughing.

"Come on it's not like I'm going to die your making it all mushy" said Tiger Lilly. James looked back at Bruce and Kerry.

"Do you really care what they think", said James. Tiger Lilly shook her head. James had kind of made his mind up that he liked her she was daring and he liked that.

They jumped off and grabbed the key. In the end Kyles team ended up winning because they got 5 and James's team got 4 keys. Tiger Lilly was really angry she still didn't know if James liked her because after woods he was kind of ignoring her.

8. MYSTRY GUY

Tiger Lilly wasn't very happy; they had been close to winning. But not close enough. Now, along with James, Kerry and Bruce, she had to run the 20km hike. She was in front of all the others; they were talking while they were running. Lilly just wanted to get it over and done with.

About 1 hour after she had started, she heard someone jogging up to her, she glanced round. It was James, Oh great, she thought, it's the guy who dislikes me because I'm to much like him! She started jogging; she wasn't in the mood for a chat.

"Hey wait up Lilly!"

"Why? I want to get this hike over and done with!"

He ran and stopped in front of her so she couldn't keep going.

"Now listen to me," he was still breathing heavily, "I know Jack told you what I said to her the other night but please listen."

"What then? I'm listening."  
"Well…I've been thinking, Um…well…do you want to….um…go out with me?"

Lilly nearly tripped over.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, of corse I would."

"Cool, meet me Saturday 7:30, my room," he said, "Oh, and have fun finishing the hike."

And with that he sprinted out in front until he was about 30 meters ahead of her.

Jack was lying on her bed in the dark, she was thinking of the day. Her group had won the training and Kyle had said 'my lady' to her. What was that supposed to mean. Before she could think, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?"

Jack loved the dark, but now she was scared. The she saw something else move. This was starting to creep her out. She knew that it couldn't possibly be a robber, how could they get passed security. But, she was still scared.

"Ok, haha, I get your trying to play a joke on me, am not you," she said, not so sure, "Lilly, and am that you, it must be. Your mad cause my team won the training. Right?"

Jack was really frightened now, all the time seeing movement all over her room.

"OK! I'm serious now, I'll admit it. Your spooking me out, but this is going to far! I'm going to lie down and close my eye, when I open them, you better be gone, or I'll beat you up."

Jack lay down, now regretting it, this would make her an easy target. She scrunched up her eyes. Then she felt something, or someone touch her leg. She screamed out loud, opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but a person was holding her down.

"Tiger Lilly, if that's you, this is not funny!"

She felt something else, around her hip, suddenly the somebody pushed down, brining itself to its feet. As the thing stood, she saw it looming over her. She tried to imagine that this was just a bad dream or some sort of scary movie. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she saw the figure bending down. Then something brushed over her cheek and over to her mouth. Then she realized, it was obviously a boy, and he was kissing her. This was crazy, who'd want to kiss her, there were lots of boys on campus, but she had the reputation of a tom-boy.

He was tongue pashing her, he just didn't stop. Jack became absorbed in the kiss that she didn't noticed the lights go on and Tiger Lilly walking in the door.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lilly couldn't believe her eyes, she had just walked in on two of her best friends pashing.

Jack pushed the guy of without even looking to see who he was, she was staring at Tiger Lilly who had just walked in on her pashing a boy. She didn't even know who he was. Then she looked over to the boy sitting on her bed.

"OH MY GOD! KYLE?

9. GADGETS

"Jack, sorry to walk in on you like that. But seriously, Kyle?

It had been three hours after the incident with Kyle, and Lilly was sitting on Jacks bed chatting.

"So, what did you come here to tell me?"

"Zara has called us up to her office; she got something to talk to us about."

"Ok, let's go now."

_Mission Briefing for Tiger Lilly Boltern & Jacquie West._

_This briefing must not leave the mission control room under any circumstances. Anyone who violates this rule will be severely punished. No taking notes._

_There have been sixteen robberies all over England. The stolen goods included; military weapons, expensive jewellery and electronic equipment. We suspect they are all related, actually we know they are all related. In each crime scene the police patrolling the area have all found the same thing. They all found a small crystal necklace, the necklaces had the same inscription; 31122005:7511720. _

_We don't know what the inscription means but we think the robberies have something to do with the very infamous criminal Melissa Heart. Melissa is only 30 years old and has already committed fifty one armed robberies. She has never been caught and has never left any necklaces. _

_She lives in Stratford with her twin daughters, Pear and Peach. Melissa over the years has become a multi-millionaire because she has invested in lots of celebrities and high powered businesses. _

_Your mission is to befriend Pear and Peach and plant listening bugs throughout Melissa's house to get info about the robberies._

_Pear and Peach's father is Jack Davenport, a famous English actor. They met when Melissa went to Hollywood to do commercials. They became close friends and had a fling. Melissa left Hollywood because she found out Jack already had a wife. _

_Jacquie West you are assigned Pear._

_Pear Heart_

_Age: 13_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Additional information: Loves sports, plays Netball, Soccer, Basketball and Tennis as after school activities._

_Tiger Lilly Boltern will be assigned Peach_

_Peach Heart_

_Age: 13_

_Hair: Light Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Additional Information: Peach loves shopping and dating. _

_You will be going by the names Jacquie and Tiger Lilly Smith. You are sisters, your parents died soon after Lilly was born. You have just been adopted by the neighbours of multi-millionaire Melissa Heart. These people have already got two sons, Adam and Ben. They have agreed to look after you and will act like your adopted parents. There sons have also agreed and they won't tell anyone about what you are because Mr Smith used to be a cherub agent. Their names are Anita and John Smith. _

_Anita works for a very high-powered business; Reflex Paper Company. She is the manager. John owns his own Lamborghini dealership. They are very rich people._

_Remember, this could get big. Heart is an international criminal. The police can never get proof that she's behind these robberies. So, for this mission, were doing something different._

"Girls, have you read your mission briefing?" Zara was a beautiful lady. Her husband Ewart also works in Cherub.

"Yes, were done."

"Okay girls, follow me."

Zara got up and led them up to the second floor, she knocked on the door marked 13. A red headed lady in a blue and white tracksuit was standing at the door.

"Girls, this is Miss Button," Zara said, "she will be showing you that something special."

Then Zara was gone, and the girls were left with Miss Button.

"Come in girls," by the sound of her ascent, the girls guessed she was American, "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable, I have something very interesting to show you."

She produced a butterfly hairclip.

"What's so special about that?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"It's not what it seems. It is actually an incredibly sharp razor. Click it three times to set it of then once to stop it," she held up the small clip as the girls looked in amassment, "Now, which one of you want this one?"

"You have it Lilly, I'm sure she's got lots of other things."

"Your right Jack, I do have more. See this for example."

Miss Button produced mobile phone.

"This mobile is one of my favourites. It works under water, can find the phone number of any phone within a 10mile radius and has a voice modifier so you can speak in over six different languages and fifteen different tones."

"That's awesome!" Jack was bewildered.

"I'm not finished yet. And the antenna has a dart concealed inside it. It will knock an adult out for a couple of hours. Just press the red button three times and it will activate. Because this is a really good gadget, there's one for both of you."

Miss Button passed the girls there new Motorola RAZR V3 mobile phone. Tiger Lilly got the black one and Jack got the silver one.

"This is the newest model!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Jack agreed.

"And last, but certainly not least, this."

She picked a pair of reading glasses up of her desk.

"Now Jack I believe you wear contact lenses?"

"Yes, I do miss."

"Well, these are for you."

Miss Button handed them to Jack.

"What do they do?" Jack was puzzled by the glasses.

"They are specially modified so they're perfect for you. They're also got seven switchable lenses. Just tap the button on the nose rest and flick between the different lenses; the 1st on is just the normal glass, 2nd is for Morse code, it translates more code to English in a matter of seconds. 3rd is a small but powerful reflector, aim it at anything flammable and it will alight. 4th is X-ray vision, it can see through anything less than 20cm thick. 5th, my personal favourite, is the ability to SMS Lilly on her mobile from anywhere in London! All you have to do is say the words and it sends her and instant voice mail! 6th is the translator. It is able to translate every single language and dialect know to man. And last of all the night vision. This enables you to see clearly in the dark in a 30m circle!

I'm so sorry Lilly about that, I know it sounds like Jacks got the better gadget, but I've got something extra for you.

Miss Button reached into a draw a pulled out a key-ring.

"This key here, it can open any door in the whole world. And the figurine, it's a stunt grenade."

"Thanks Miss Button." Said Lilly.

"Good luck girls! Goddbye."

Zara walked back in.

"girls can you please hurry and pack because you will be leaving to go on the mission in 48 hours and we don't know how long for", she said.

Jack and Tiger Lilly smiled. They were happy they were going on a mission but Tiger Lilly couldn't get something off her mind. She new she had something on Saturday but she couldn't remember what.

10. CANCELED

Tiger Lilly and Jack were walking out of the mission room to their rooms to start packing.

"Shit", Tiger Lilly screamed.

"What is it".

"I just remembered what I had on Saturday".

"What did you have on Saturday".

"You'll never guess", Tiger Lilly smiled she new her friend would never guess what she had on.

"Um a date with James".

"What, how did you know"?

"You do congratulations, I seriously didn't know".

"This is like that time you said James would brake up with Kerry and they did".

"Yeah I must be physic or something".

"Well what am I going to do, I've waited for this for like ever and now I can't go".

"Go to him and tell him you're going on a mission and you can't tell him what it is but you will go on the date with him once you get back".

"Kerry might get him bye then".  
"Well if he really likes you he'll wait".

Tiger Lilly frowned then went to her room.

They both packed quite a lot of clothes. Jack packed sporty clothes and Lilly packed girlie clothes. They had a Sleep then were set to leave. Tiger Lilly had something she had to do before they left. She was walking up to James room, she was wearing a mini skirt and pink halter neck top for the trip because when they got to the place for the mission she would have to start interacting straight away to becomes friends with Peach. She was bear foot because she couldn't be bothered walking in her high heels. She had out and it was straight. She nocked on James door. He didn't answer. So she nocked again. She could hear giggling inside the room. James finally answered the door he was wearing his Arsenal T-shirt and some three quarte pants. James looked up and down Lilly he thought she looked hot in her outfit.

"Hi Lilly", James said.

Lilly looked behind him and saw Kerry on his bed watching T.V... James saw Lilly's face she was not impressed. He stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him.

"um, our date is on Saturday", he said.

"I know".

"So then why are you dressed so attractively". He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him Lilly new where this was going so she pulled away.

"Why you do that".

"Because I don't want to get kissed before the first date".

"Is that so".

"oh and that date will have to later sorry I'm going a mission with Jack like now that's why I'm dressed up, oh and why's Kerry in there are you two still going out". She saw James swear under his breath.

"NO, she is just here um waiting".

"Waiting for what".

"um nothing really".

"Well let me just tell you I'm not the kind of girl you should hurt".

"I think I get that all ready, let me walk you to the mission departure". He put his arm around her and was pushing his arm forward to make her move. She pushed back.

"No what are you and Kerry up to". James lent really close to Tiger Lilly.

"Ok if I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone". As he spoke she could feel his breath on her face.

"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye".

"Ok then". James opened the door to his room and led Lilly in. Kerry quickly shoved something behind the bed.

"Hi Kerry, what was that".

"Hi it um what was what".

"It's alright Kerry she won't tell them".

Kerry brought out a poster from behind the bed. It said Jack and Kyle sitting in a tree K I S I N G in big letters. Lilly started laughing.

"Um ok that's a bit unmatured".

"Well it will be funny when we put it up for the whole school to see", said Kerry.

"Your going to get into so much trouble for that".

"Well it will be funny". Lilly shook her head.

"Well I better go, sorry about Saturday".

"It's ok I'll see you soon then", he said. Lilly gave him a kiss on the cheek waved goodbye to Kerry then left the room.

"Ooooooooo", said Kerry "whets happening this Saturday".

"Well I'm I mean I was meant to be going on a date with Lilly but she's going on a mission", he said.

"Well I think you to would a could couple".

"Thanks".

They went back to finishing the poster.

11. MEETING

"Hello girls, you must Jacquie and Tiger Lilly." A beautiful young lady was standing at the door of the Smith house, she had long, dark brown hair with brown eyes, "Tiger Lilly is a wonderful name, and your mother must have had good taste.

She made sure she didn't say 'your mother must have good taste' because she knew that all the kids who went to Cherub had no parents.

"Come right this way, we will have dinner a 6:30. We'll discuss everything there. Your bedrooms are up the stairs, to the right."

Jack and Lilly slowly made their way up the giant marble staircase. Half way up, the stairs parted and went different ways. These people were obviously rich.

Jack found her bedroom first; it was the closest to the stairs. Lilly's was the next door down. Jack was amazed at what was on the other side of the door. She found herself staring at the gigantic cream coloured bedroom. It was beautiful. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle, a T.V and stereo. She even had her own on-suite and walk-in wardrobe.

Jack and Lilly sat at a table in the large dining room. Anita and John were talking quietly between themselves. They were all waiting for Adam and Ben to arrive. The Anita stood up, the boys were on their way down stairs.

"Girls, meet Adam and Ben, they are fourteen."

"Boys, meet Jacquie and Tiger Lilly. Jacquie is your age and Lilly is thirteen."

Ben looked kind of cute, but was very uptight. Adam was kind, he was handsome and sensible.

Adam was staring at Tiger Lilly; he had never met anyone more beautiful in his whole life. He really liked her, but he knew as soon as their mission was over, he would never see her again.

Ben didn't like the girls. He was the son of Anita and John, not them. He didn't want them staying in his house.

John broke the silence, "We know why these girls are here, so let's get down to business. We have to start acting like a family, well at least an adopted one. You two girls have to make friends with Pear and Peach from next door. They are okay kids but Peach has been known to take drugs. And Pear is anorexic. Their mother is suspicious of everyone. That is why you're here, she'd never expect children as spies. Just be careful, she's know to 'eliminate' her enemy's. Don't get on her bad side."

"Thankyou so much for letting us stay in your house Mr Smith."

"Call me John, and I am most welcome to let you stay here. After all I was a Cherub agent myself. And if there's anything you need help with, just ask me."

12. NOISE

Jack couldn't get to sleep. She didn't know what it was maybe the bed or what. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyle and how James nearly kissed Lilly. She wondered why Lilly pulled away. Beep Beep. It was her phone she turned around and saw she had gotten a message from Lilly.

_I can't sleep come to my room._

Jack wondered why Tiger Lilly was so lazy to just come over and ask her. She got up put her blue dressing gown on and went to Lilly's room. Knock Knock. Lilly answered the door. She was wearing Sylvester summer pjs and a pink silk dressing gown. Her fingers were spread out because she was painting her finger nail and she had one ear plug in her ear. She had been listening to her pink ipod mini. Jacks eyes were felt a bit wired because Lilly had her light on.

"So why can't you sleep," asked Lilly.

"How did you know I couldn't sleep,"

"Why else would you have come," Tiger Lilly went and sat on her bed.

"What you listening to."

"The Best of the Ramones."

"Oh cool can I have a listen", asked Jack. Tiger lilly handed her an ear phone.

They had been listening for a while and it was getting quite late.

"I wanna live, I wanna live my life", shouted Jack and Lilly. They were listening to the music. They were lying back on the bed singing.

"Yeah this is my favorite song", said Lilly, " Shake it from my happy home, my very happy home, of happiness", she screamed.

They were both laughing having a great time when suddenly the door blast open. Ben was standing there, he didn't look to imprest. Lilly put the ipod on pause and they both sat up. Ben was wearing boxes and a white t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he said.

"Excuse me that's not how you speak to a lady," yelled Lilly.

"Well keep it down I'm trying to get some shut eye."

"It's not our fault we can't sleep, do you want to join us?" asked Jack. Ben just shook his head. Then Adam came he was wearing bart Simpson boxers and an arsenal top. He reminded Lilly of someone. Tiger Lilly got up. Jack new she was going to flirt with him after the way he looked at her at dinner.

"Hi there Adam", Lilly said slowly. Ben was frowning, he knew himself being the older one, knew his brother wouldn't fall for the flirting.

"Hi there Tiger, you don't mind if I call you that", said Adam. Oh no thought Ben he's taken the bait. Jack just rolled her eyes.

"Not at all, your brother is telling us off for having fun", she said.

"well he's got cricket training tomorrow and he needs to wake up early".

"Well does it look like I-"Jack put her hand over Lillys face.

"I was just going to bed so night everyone", said Jack. She gave Lilly a mean look and went off to bed. Ben went to bed and then it was just Adam and Lilly.

"So Lilly do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not really, well no".

"Well is it ok if I ask you out then".

"If this was on normal terms I would say yes but you are meant to be my brother". Adam took another step into her room.

"I'm tired now and I have to get up early tomorrow, so night".

"But it's a weekend tomorrow" he said.

"I have to wake up early to get ready like makeup, what clothes to wear and I need a beauty sleep".

"Ok then night", he said. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Few", she said.

Tiger Lilly turned the light off and went to bed.

13. TRYOUTS

"Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

Lilly barged into Jacks room.

"Remember Jack," she said "You have tryouts today. You have to make an impression on your target!"

Jack glanced down at her wrist watch. It was 5am.

"What? Are you crazy? The tryouts don't start for another five hours."

"Silly, you've got to train with me! It's my personal training routine!"

"Yeah well this routine stinks." Jack said as she crawled under the covers away from the light.

"Fine, but if you don't make the Basketball team, it's not my problem!"

Jack jumped up out of bed, she was furious. Lilly jumped in surprise.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid exercise. Take this as a warning. Now you know how cranky I can be in the morning!"

Jack pushed Lilly out of her room and slammed the door. Five minutes later she came out in a tracksuit and runners.

"I'm having breakfast first."

With that, Jack stormed downstairs.

Jack was surprised to find Ben already up.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him.

"Well, why are you up so early?" he replied.

"Fine, don't answer. I wouldn't be interested in the answer anyway."

Jack served herself some coco-pops and sat down at the table. She was staring absent-mindedly out the kitchen window and saw a young girl out in the court. Jack guessed it was Pear, or Peach. They were identical and it was impossibly to tell from a distance. But the girl was holding a basketball and she guessed that it was Pear. Her target. So she got up and walked towards the front door when she noticed something strange.

On the Melissa Hearts' roof there was a person. But the weird thing was that the person was holding a machine gun. Jack changed her mind about going to meet Pear.

Four and a half hours later, Jack was sitting on the side-lines of a Basketball court. In fifteen minutes she would try her hardest to get on the team, because if she didn't, Pear Heart would never even notice her.

"Okay girls, were about to start the try-outs for the Stanford Junior Basketball team. I will see each of you play two-on-two. It's like a knock-out round!" Said the coach, she looked about thirty with dark curly locks. She looked nice enough, " Okay girls, I'm looking for thirteen players and I'm I've got twenty-six sitting in front of me. The first round will be a knock-out, and then we'll play for positions. First is Kelly verses Jacquie.

Jack saw a short girl stand up next to her. This must be Kelly, she was slim, but small. That would give Jack the height advantage.

Jack was facing Kelly in the middle of the court.

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

The coach chucked the ball up in the air. Jack jumped up and caught it. She started running down to the goals. But then Kelly ran in front of her, Jack dodged. They had been centimeters away from crashing into each other.

Jack ran for the goals and did a jump shoot. She had aimed it perfectly. She scored and won the game easily.

Jack watched as one by one. Girls lost and went home crying, while others jumped in joy. She observed each of there tactics. Then it was on next round. Then she heard some spectators chatting behind her. She saw Peach and one of her friends, they were talking about Pear.

"Goal Shooter is Pears best position," said the friend.

"Yeah, well she likes being the center of attention…"

Jack heard her name being called over the loud-speakers.

Jack walked onto the court and saw Pear staring at her. She was against her. What would happen if she beat Pear? Would she get angry, or what?

The coach through the ball up in the air. Pear jumped and caught it with extreme speed. But Jack was faster; she grabbed the ball of Pear as she was bouncing it. She made the first score. She had to win two out of three. Pear won the second point. Whoever won the next point would win. Jack dribbled the ball. She couldn't move because if she moved, Pear would steel the ball. She had to shout from where she was. Pear chose that moment to attack. But Jack had already thrown the ball. There was a spooky silence. Everyone in the gym was watching. Pear turned round and watched the ball. It seemed to take forever. And the, the ball hit the backboard and started spinning around the ring. Then it dropped through the hoop. Jack screamed in Triumph. Pear stared at Jack in disbelief. She was angry. Jack got to carried away in the game and forgetting that she had to make friends with Pear, not be enemys.

14. INSIDE

"Jack! I've been invited to Peaches' house after school today. She rung me up and said she saw me at your tryouts and wonders if I like to be her friend! Isn't it great…" Lilly was so happy.

"Yeah great!" Jack replied.

"Let me finish. And she said you could come over to!"

"Okay, I'll go. But if Pear is going chuck a fit, I'm leaving."

During school, all Lilly could think about was Peaches invitation. She was some proud of herself. She'd made friends with her target almost straight away. She go in; have a tour of the house; chat to Peach; and bug the place! It would all work out perfectly!

"…Lilly…?"

"Huh?" Lilly was thinking about what was going to happen than what was happening.

"Lilly, I just asked you a question, what is the answer?" It was her math's teacher speaking.

"Um," she glanced at the white board, "x + 5090, x90-50, x 40."

"Yes, but I was asking you if your going to the disco on Saturday night." Said her teacher.

"Oh, well, I haven't asked mum and dad yet. But I'd like to go." She replied.

Then the bell rang. It was home time. Lilly quickly packed her bag and rang in to her home room.

"Remember girls. Tomorrows the deadline for the disco permission slips! You are dismissed." Her form teacher shouted over the noise of the class.

Tiger Lilly ran over to the year 8 forum and stood waiting for Jack to get let off. When Jack came out of her classroom they rushed up to the buss-bay to catch their buss. It was only a fifteen minute buss ride to the house.

"Hi girls, how was school?" Anita was in the kitchen cooking something.

"Fine thanks Anita." Jack said as she ran up the stairs. Followed by Lilly.

They both had trouble choosing what to wear. Eventually Lilly chose her mini denim skirt and a pink halter top. While Jack put on her black straight-legs and her pink Pucca t-shirt.

Jack and Lilly walked up to the Hearts' door. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hi Lilly! Come in!" Peach was standing at the door. She was wearing a repulsive lime green leotard and pink leg-warmers.

"What are you wearing Peach?" asked Lilly.

"I know it's ugly but my mum makes me wear it for her aerobics classes. I need a new one."

"Defiantly! When did she start the club?" Jack stated.

"Hi, you must be Jack. Lilly tells me you want to be friends with my sister."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She likes all the sports I do."

"Well, don't get your hopes up cause she's angry about the try-outs."

"Oh well. There's no harm in trying."

Peach led Jack and Tiger Lilly into the massive house. In the middle of the entrance hall there was a traditional two-way spiral staircase. Peach took them behind the stairs and to a secret door that Jack wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been shown. Through the door there was another set of stairs. These led down to the twin's rooms, study, theater, games room and a lot of other rooms as well. Peach led them to the theater.

"Want to watch a movie?" Peach asked, "We have them flown over from America before there released in the cinemas here!"

"That's awesome!" Lilly commented, "Your mum must be a millionaire!"

"She is a _multi_-millionaire! I love having a rich mum."

Peach got up from one of the many seats in the home theater.

"Have a look around while I go get changed."

Peach walked off down the corridor.

"Come on Lil. This could be our best chance to bug the place!" Jack whispered in Lilly's ear.

"No Jack… I don't think it's a good idea," she said, "Remember, Peach said Pear was here. She could spot us. Wait till we come for a sleepover or something."

"Fine."

Jack wondered off in the direction of Pears room. Lilly went to look at their movie collection.

15. BRAINIAC

They had arrived home quite late. Everyone was asleep but Adam was watching T.V. and Ben was reading and watching the T.V. at the same time. Lilly and Peach had become friends easily they liked the same things and both had quite quick tempers. Pear was at least talking to Jack even though the things she said to Jack weren't so nice. The boys were watching Brainiac. Jack and Lilly walked over to them.

"Hey you two," said Lilly playfully as she sat down next to Adam and scruffled his hair.

"Hi there Lilly, where have you two been," said Adam. Ben looked up at then and then went back to his reading.

"Hi," said Jack she looked at the T.V. screen "Ew your watching Brainiac,".

"Hey what's wrong with Brainiac, it's good for learning science," said Adam.

"All it's really about is stupid experiments and girls wearing stupid things and showing their asses off!" said Jack.

"I agree with her," said Ben.

"Well you do learn something, plus the girls would get a lot of quid," said Lilly. Jack slapped herself on the head, she was embarrassed to be a female because of what Tiger Lilly said.

"Yeah I would like you to dress up like that," said Adam said to Tiger Lilly as he put his arm around her. Lilly turned around and slapped him, he pulled away and started laughing.

"Lilly your such a dumb blond," Jack said "and who did you watch it with".

"Oh just James….. Oh woops I wasn't ment to say that was I," said Lilly.

"Who's James?".Asked Adam.

"Oh he's Lilly's boyfriend", said Jack.

"No he's not we havn't even had our first date yet," yelled Lilly.

"Would you keep it down my parents are trying to sleep, I'm going to bed", said Ben. Adam was cracking himself laughing.

"Well I'm going to bed to I'm going to go for a run in the morning," said Jack. Jack and Ben said good night to everyone then went to bed. Adam and Lilly were alone.

"So have you kissed him," said adam.

"Kissed who?".

"James?".

"He's tried," she said tying to make him jealous.

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give a dam," he said not interested.

"You were the one that asked," she said getting from her seat "Well I'm going to have some tea before I go to bed, would you like to join me,".

"Yeah sure,". They had some tea and stayed up talking for a while about themselves and got to know each other pretty well. Adam was exactly like James but he was a bit taller had brown hair and was a bit more to the point. She really liked him but couldn't stop thinking about James.

16. MORNINGS

The alarm clock went off but Lilly couldn't be bothered getting up. She and Adam had stayed up pretty late talking. Oh no, I have to ask Anita about the disco she thought. She pulled her duvet off and slipped out of the queen sized bed. She opened the curtains. It was a beautiful morning she hoped it would be like this at school. She put her uniform on which was white, blue and green checked dress and a navy blue blazer. She tied her hair back with a ribbon. Put a little eye liner at the top of her eye lid. She didn't care that she wasn't aloud and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Everyone was down stairs eating their breakfasts. Anita was making some tea.

"Morning," she said to everyone.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes," laughed Adam. Lilly just ignored him.

"Morning, quickly eat so you don't miss your bus," said Anita.

"Morning Lilly," said Jack "So what time did you two end up going to bed last night,".

"Not two late I hope," said Anita. Lilly smiled.

"Ok bye all I have to hurry I'm going to be late for work," said John.

"Bye said everyone," said everyone. Ben got up and walked off without a word.

" Anita, if don't mind me asking but what is with Ben?" said Jack.

"Oh he's just like that but once you get to know him he's cool" she said.

They all finished their breakfast and were leaving.

"Anita before I forget, I need you to sign this form to let me go to the disco tonight."

"Sure". They went off to school.

17. DISCO

Jack walked into Lilly's room; the disco was in half an hour.

"Lilly quick or you won't make it…"

She opened the door. Lilly was wearing her Pj's and reading a girly magazine.

"What the? Why are you? Why aren't dressed? What is going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with. It's as simple as that!" Lilly stated.

"Well, didn't Adam ask you?"

"I don't know! I can't remember."

"Well I'm sure Adam would want to go with you." Jack said.

"But…I don't know. I miss James and Adam's like ment to be my brother."

"So who cares,".

Then Adam walked in the door.

"Hey Lilly, lets… Why aren't you ready for the dance?" He asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with!" She replied.

"Yeah, you do! Remember, I asked you last night."

"Really! Oh my god! Shit I forgot! Out Adam, Jack help me get ready!" Lilly shouted.

Jack hurried Adam out of the room.

"You've got one hour. Have a quick shower. Then we'll get started on the hair!" Jack almost screamed.

Lilly was having second thoughts. She liked James, but she did like Adam and, it's not like she was cheating or anything. They hadn't even gone on their first date. Maybe she had to do this. She could find some information on Melissa.

Lilly walked silently over to her on-suit bathroom. There was a big spa-bath, and a normal bath, not to mention that everything was pure marble. She stripped of her clothes and turned the shower on. She had to make up her mind about James. She probably wouldn't see him for two months at least while she was here. Why not enjoy herself? While these questions were passing through her head, she didn't notice the time slip by. When finally Jack thundered on the door and yelled for her to get out. Lilly awoke from her daydreams and turned off the shower.

"Lilly, what took so long? You were in there for fifteen minutes! And it would've been longer if I hadn't got you out!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, okay whatever. I'm tired so..Yeah." Lilly replied.

As the next half an hour passed, Lilly was dressed in a pink silk dress which was curly at the end which came just below her knees. The top half was tight around her hips and had straps. She had her hair up and curled and her makeup made her look dashing.

She walked down the stairs. Adam was waiting for her. He had decided to take the liberty to put on a suit but with no tie.

"Tiger, I don't know what to say. You look beautiful!" Adam comented.

"Well, Jack choses the dress for me." She tried to avoid the topic of him thinking she was beautiful.

"Lets go then. I have a limo waiting outside."

"A limo, I didn't think this thing was that fany," said Lilly.

The two of them arrived at the disco with five minutes to spare. They dicided to try and find Peach. When they did, she was with a very tall boy with the signs of a moustashe.

"Hi Lilly! This is Damian, he's been my friend since we were young. We didn't have dates so we just went together." Peach seemed to like Damian, Lilly could tell easily.

"Hi Damian, I'm Lilly and this is my adopted brother Adam. I'm the one who's adopted." Lilly said.

"Nice to meet you." Damian replied.

Damians' voice was deep with the hint of a Russian acent.

"Are you coming to the after-party Lilly?" Peach asked.

"What after-party?" Lilly said puzzelled.

"The one after the disco. Silly."

"Okay, I'll come. Can Jack come to?" Lilly asked.

"Sure. Now let's go, it's starting!"

The two girls and two boys set off towards the school gym where the disco was being held. When Lilly walked inside, there were people everywhere. All dancing, no one was sitting on the side-lines talking like in most discos, people were moving to the beat of the song.

Everything went perfectally till the after party. Nearly everybody went to Peachs' house afterward. Everyone except the few exceptional people who had passed out after six hours dancing, was there. It was three in the morning when the party moved to Peaches' house. Everyone went inside and down to the basement. There were people sitting on couches pashing, people dancing like crazy and people just messing around.

Then Peach got up on a table.

"Everyone listen. My mum's away in France and she won't be coming back for another three days. And because she's not here, we can go crazy. So, like all good parties have. I got some drinks!"

What does she mean by 'drinks' Lilly thought, she already has coke and lemonade in the fridge.

And then it happened, Jack arrived at the wrong moment. As Jack was coming down the stairs, Peach produced a bottle of vodka. She through the lid off and downed half the bottle. She passed it down to the nearest person who happened to be Jack. Pear was next to her and decided to help her drink. Pear pinched Jacks nose to make her open her mouth and pored the contents of the bottle into her mouth closed it and made her swallow it.

Then Peach brought out about fifty six-packs of beer out of the bag and passed them around. Everyone in the room had one. Except Lilly, this was totally weird. It was crazy she didn't know what to do.

Jack was having fun, she felt light and hot. She wanted to pash the nearest boy. She had a can of beer in her hand. She was sitting on a couch with some boy she had only just met. He was also holding a can of beer. He was giving her a love bite on her neck. She didn't care, she was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile Lilly was frantically looking for Adam who had dissapered after the buisness with the Vodka. She wanted to make sure he wasn't drinking. Then she found him, he was in Pears room. She walked in and found him lying on Pears' bed pashing her. There were seven emty beer bottles on the floor.

"Adam! What the hell do you think you're doing? Anita will go mental!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly you want to come and goin us?" Adam asked.

"Ew, gross!" she said as she left the room.

Lilly was to tired for this, she needed a drink to clear her head. She walked over to the fridge and helped herself to a lemonade.

Then Melissa Heart walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, "Peach, why are there empty beer bottles on the floor?"

"Mum! I didn't bring them. I came home from the disco and everyone followed me and brought it!" Peach replied.

Melissa walked over to Pears room and saw Adam and Pear pashing. She walked in and grabbed them both by the ear.

"I told you, no party's when I'm away! And I warned you, no drinking!" She was yelling now. The room had gone silent.

"But mummy."

"Don't mummy me girls. Everyone go home. NOW!"

Everyone was in a rush to get away.

Jack woke up, she had no idea where she was or what had happened. She got off the couch she had passed out on and looked around. She was in Pears' house. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She wondered around hoplessly looking for some one to help her. She had a massive headache and tasted vomit in her mouth. How much had she had to drink? She slowly made her way up the stairs and out of the house. In the corner of her eye, she saw something sparkle in the light. She bent down to see what it was. Then she remembered the mission breifing. '_necklace had an inscription; 31122005:7511720.'_

18. HANGOVER

Tiger Lilly was the only smart from the party as she had gotten home and had slept in her own bed, unlike Adam and Jack. She got up and put on some pink track suit pants on and a pink T-shirt. She tied her hair up and went to Jacks room. She went to Jacks wardrobe and grabbed blue pair of tracksuit pants and a sweat shirt and grabbed some of her deodorant. She then went to Adam's room and grabbed some of his deodorant and tracksuit. She went down stairs and grabbed two blueberry muffins and two drink bottles of water. She put all of it in a bag then went to look for Adam and Jack.

Jack was lost in the big house she decided to just sit and wait for someone to find her. She looked at the necklace. What could it mean? She tried to remember the events from last night but couldn't remember anything. Her head was killing.

Lilly went to the twins house and knocked on the door. No one answered. So she knocked again. No one answered again. She was fed up of waiting so she tried to open the door with her lock gun but when she pushed on the door with the lock gun it opened. She then realised it had been open the whole time. Lilly walked in and down to the basement. She found Jack sitting on the floor.

"Jack, you ok."

"Lilly, thank god it's you." Jack got up and hugged Lilly.

"Did you have a nice night, EWW you stink."

"Well what do you suspect I was drinking, hey do you know what happened last night while I was drunk."

"Well first get changed, eat this," she handed her clothes and muffin "and I have some deodorant for you."

"I feel really sick and dizzy."

"That's called a hangover darling." said Lilly sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks." Jack went into a room to get changed.

"Hurry we have to find Adam and get back to the house before Anita and John find out we have been gone."

"Yeah what ever."

Lilly looked around herself.

"Jack, two seconds I'm just going to have a look around." There was no reply. Lilly went up stairs and when she saw there was no one home she went into Melissa's room. Melissa's room was very big. It had a King sized bed, a desk, a set of drawers and a door which led into the en-suit. Lilly went to the desk and looked into the draws. There were only a couple of magazines. She looked underneath them. There was a piece of paper that said how to get into a safe and it had the combination to open it. She found a pen and wrote on her hand the combination. She then put a few mini-cameras in the room and went back to Jack. Jack was ready and Lilly didn't want to tell her what she found until Jack was totally sober.

They went out of the house and found Adam by the pool asleep. Lilly blew on his face. He started twitching and woke up.

"Argh Lilly what are you doing in my room."

"Adam this is not your room, quickly now get up and put this on so we can tell your parents we just went on jog ok."

"Hey that's a good cover up." Said Jack.

They went back to the house.

19. ELIZA

"I know that true to me!" she said "your always there, you say you care. I know that you wanna be mine! Where is your heart?"

She loved Kelly Clarkson songs. She was her biggest fan. Her name was Eliza. Eliza lent off her bed and changed the song to her favourite, Breakaway.

"Nanananana-na, nanananana-na." she started singing.

Eliza didn't seem to notice the noise on the roof, a loud clattering sound. Like footsteps.

She got up and started spinning round, like a kind of dance while singing at the same time. What she didn't know was that the sound on the roof was not what she thought it was. Her dad and a gutter cleaner where cleaning the gutter, or so she thought. What she didn't know was that the gutter cleaner was actually an assassin, paid to kill her dad. She also didn't know that her dad was not a bank car repair man but a secret agent from MI6.

Her dad had just been on a mission to get information about a terrorist group called the MHA. Her father had managed to get a bit of information, but not much. But MHA weren't taking any chances. They needed him dead.

Eliza walked to the window, watching the clouds. Then someone fell off the roof. It was her dad.

She ran to the door. It was locked, there was no way out.

"Help me!" she shouted.

But nobody came, instead there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, it was probably her mother.

There was a single shot, and Eliza lay still, unmoving, never to move again.

Breakaway, breakaway, breakaway… The last words of the song played out. And the stereo went silent.


	9. Chapter 9 GADGETS

9. GADGETS

"Jack, sorry to walk in on you like that. But seriously, Kyle?

It had been three hours after the incident with Kyle, and Lilly was sitting on Jacks bed chatting.

"So, what did you come here to tell me?"

"Zara has called us up to her office; she got something to talk to us about."

"Ok, let's go now."

_Mission Briefing for Tiger Lilly Boltern & Jacquie West._

_This briefing must not leave the mission control room under any circumstances. Anyone who violates this rule will be severely punished. No taking notes._

_There have been sixteen robberies all over England. The stolen goods included; military weapons, expensive jewellery and electronic equipment. We suspect they are all related, actually we know they are all related. In each crime scene the police patrolling the area have all found the same thing. They all found a small crystal necklace, the necklaces had the same inscription; 31122005:7511720. _

_We don't know what the inscription means but we think the robberies have something to do with the very infamous criminal Melissa Heart. Melissa is only 30 years old and has already committed fifty one armed robberies. She has never been caught and has never left any necklaces. _

_She lives in Stratford with her twin daughters, Pear and Peach. Melissa over the years has become a multi-millionaire because she has invested in lots of celebrities and high powered businesses. _

_Your mission is to befriend Pear and Peach and plant listening bugs throughout Melissa's house to get info about the robberies._

_Pear and Peach's father is Jack Davenport, a famous English actor. They met when Melissa went to Hollywood to do commercials. They became close friends and had a fling. Melissa left Hollywood because she found out Jack already had a wife. _

_Jacquie West you are assigned Pear._

_Pear Heart_

_Age: 13_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Additional information: Loves sports, plays Netball, Soccer, Basketball and Tennis as after school activities._

_Tiger Lilly Boltern will be assigned Peach_

_Peach Heart_

_Age: 13_

_Hair: Light Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Additional Information: Peach loves shopping and dating. _

_You will be going by the names Jacquie and Tiger Lilly Smith. You are sisters, your parents died soon after Lilly was born. You have just been adopted by the neighbours of multi-millionaire Melissa Heart. These people have already got two sons, Adam and Ben. They have agreed to look after you and will act like your adopted parents. There sons have also agreed and they won't tell anyone about what you are because Mr Smith used to be a cherub agent. Their names are Anita and John Smith. _

_Anita works for a very high-powered business; Reflex Paper Company. She is the manager. John owns his own Lamborghini dealership. They are very rich people._

_Remember, this could get big. Heart is an international criminal. The police can never get proof that she's behind these robberies. So, for this mission, were doing something different._

"Girls, have you read your mission briefing?" Zara was a beautiful lady. Her husband Ewart also works in Cherub.

"Yes, were done."

"Okay girls, follow me."

Zara got up and led them up to the second floor, she knocked on the door marked 13. A red headed lady in a blue and white tracksuit was standing at the door.

"Girls, this is Miss Button," Zara said, "she will be showing you that something special."

Then Zara was gone, and the girls were left with Miss Button.

"Come in girls," by the sound of her ascent, the girls guessed she was American, "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable, I have something very interesting to show you."

She produced a butterfly hairclip.

"What's so special about that?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"It's not what it seems. It is actually an incredibly sharp razor. Click it three times to set it of then once to stop it," she held up the small clip as the girls looked in amassment, "Now, which one of you want this one?"

"You have it Lilly, I'm sure she's got lots of other things."

"Your right Jack, I do have more. See this for example."

Miss Button produced mobile phone.

"This mobile is one of my favourites. It works under water, can find the phone number of any phone within a 10mile radius and has a voice modifier so you can speak in over six different languages and fifteen different tones."

"That's awesome!" Jack was bewildered.

"I'm not finished yet. And the antenna has a dart concealed inside it. It will knock an adult out for a couple of hours. Just press the red button three times and it will activate. Because this is a really good gadget, there's one for both of you."

Miss Button passed the girls there new Motorola RAZR V3 mobile phone. Tiger Lilly got the black one and Jack got the silver one.

"This is the newest model!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Jack agreed.

"And last, but certainly not least, this."

She picked a pair of reading glasses up of her desk.

"Now Jack I believe you wear contact lenses?"

"Yes, I do miss."

"Well, these are for you."

Miss Button handed them to Jack.

"What do they do?" Jack was puzzled by the glasses.

"They are specially modified so they're perfect for you. They're also got seven switchable lenses. Just tap the button on the nose rest and flick between the different lenses; the 1st on is just the normal glass, 2nd is for Morse code, it translates more code to English in a matter of seconds. 3rd is a small but powerful reflector, aim it at anything flammable and it will alight. 4th is X-ray vision, it can see through anything less than 20cm thick. 5th, my personal favourite, is the ability to SMS Lilly on her mobile from anywhere in London! All you have to do is say the words and it sends her and instant voice mail! 6th is the translator. It is able to translate every single language and dialect know to man. And last of all the night vision. This enables you to see clearly in the dark in a 30m circle!

I'm so sorry Lilly about that, I know it sounds like Jacks got the better gadget, but I've got something extra for you.

Miss Button reached into a draw a pulled out a key-ring.

"This key here, it can open any door in the whole world. And the figurine, it's a stunt grenade."

"Thanks Miss Button." Said Lilly.

"Good luck girls! Goddbye."

Zara walked back in.

"girls can you please hurry and pack because you will be leaving to go on the mission in 48 hours and we don't know how long for", she said.

Jack and Tiger Lilly smiled. They were happy they were going on a mission but Tiger Lilly couldn't get something off her mind. She new she had something on Saturday but she couldn't remember what.


	10. Chapter 10 CANCELED

10. CANCELED

Tiger Lilly and Jack were walking out of the mission room to their rooms to start packing.

"Shit", Tiger Lilly screamed.

"What is it".

"I just remembered what I had on Saturday".

"What did you have on Saturday".

"You'll never guess", Tiger Lilly smiled she new her friend would never guess what she had on.

"Um a date with James".

"What, how did you know"?

"You do congratulations, I seriously didn't know".

"This is like that time you said James would brake up with Kerry and they did".

"Yeah I must be physic or something".

"Well what am I going to do, I've waited for this for like ever and now I can't go".

"Go to him and tell him you're going on a mission and you can't tell him what it is but you will go on the date with him once you get back".

"Kerry might get him bye then".  
"Well if he really likes you he'll wait".

Tiger Lilly frowned then went to her room.

They both packed quite a lot of clothes. Jack packed sporty clothes and Lilly packed girlie clothes. They had a Sleep then were set to leave. Tiger Lilly had something she had to do before they left. She was walking up to James room, she was wearing a mini skirt and pink halter neck top for the trip because when they got to the place for the mission she would have to start interacting straight away to becomes friends with Peach. She was bear foot because she couldn't be bothered walking in her high heels. She had out and it was straight. She nocked on James door. He didn't answer. So she nocked again. She could hear giggling inside the room. James finally answered the door he was wearing his Arsenal T-shirt and some three quarte pants. James looked up and down Lilly he thought she looked hot in her outfit.

"Hi Lilly", James said.

Lilly looked behind him and saw Kerry on his bed watching T.V... James saw Lilly's face she was not impressed. He stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him.

"um, our date is on Saturday", he said.

"I know".

"So then why are you dressed so attractively". He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him Lilly new where this was going so she pulled away.

"Why you do that".

"Because I don't want to get kissed before the first date".

"Is that so".

"oh and that date will have to later sorry I'm going a mission with Jack like now that's why I'm dressed up, oh and why's Kerry in there are you two still going out". She saw James swear under his breath.

"NO, she is just here um waiting".

"Waiting for what".

"um nothing really".

"Well let me just tell you I'm not the kind of girl you should hurt".

"I think I get that all ready, let me walk you to the mission departure". He put his arm around her and was pushing his arm forward to make her move. She pushed back.

"No what are you and Kerry up to". James lent really close to Tiger Lilly.

"Ok if I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone". As he spoke she could feel his breath on her face.

"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye".

"Ok then". James opened the door to his room and led Lilly in. Kerry quickly shoved something behind the bed.

"Hi Kerry, what was that".

"Hi it um what was what".

"It's alright Kerry she won't tell them".

Kerry brought out a poster from behind the bed. It said Jack and Kyle sitting in a tree K I S S I N G in big letters. Lilly started laughing.

"Um ok that's a bit unmatured".

"Well it will be funny when we put it up for the whole school to see", said Kerry.

"Your going to get into so much trouble for that".

"Well it will be funny". Lilly shook her head.

"Well I better go, sorry about Saturday".

"It's ok I'll see you soon then", he said. Lilly gave him a kiss on the cheek waved goodbye to Kerry then left the room.

"Ooooooooo", said Kerry "whets happening this Saturday".

"Well I'm I mean I was meant to be going on a date with Lilly but she's going on a mission", he said.

"Well I think you to would a could couple".

"Thanks".

They went back to finishing the poster.


	11. Chapter 11 MEETING

11. MEETING

"Hello girls, you must Jacquie and Tiger Lilly." A beautiful young lady was standing at the door of the Smith house, she had long, dark brown hair with brown eyes, "Tiger Lilly is a wonderful name, and your mother must have had good taste.

She made sure she didn't say 'your mother must have good taste' because she knew that all the kids who went to Cherub had no parents.

"Come right this way, we will have dinner a 6:30. We'll discuss everything there. Your bedrooms are up the stairs, to the right."

Jack and Lilly slowly made their way up the giant marble staircase. Half way up, the stairs parted and went different ways. These people were obviously rich.

Jack found her bedroom first; it was the closest to the stairs. Lilly's was the next door down. Jack was amazed at what was on the other side of the door. She found herself staring at the gigantic cream coloured bedroom. It was beautiful. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle, a T.V and stereo. She even had her own on-suite and walk-in wardrobe.

Jack and Lilly sat at a table in the large dining room. Anita and John were talking quietly between themselves. They were all waiting for Adam and Ben to arrive. The Anita stood up, the boys were on their way down stairs.

"Girls, meet Adam and Ben, they are fourteen."

"Boys, meet Jacquie and Tiger Lilly. Jacquie is your age and Lilly is thirteen."

Ben looked kind of cute, but was very uptight. Adam was kind, he was handsome and sensible.

Adam was staring at Tiger Lilly; he had never met anyone more beautiful in his whole life. He really liked her, but he knew as soon as their mission was over, he would never see her again.

Ben didn't like the girls. He was the son of Anita and John, not them. He didn't want them staying in his house.

John broke the silence, "We know why these girls are here, so let's get down to business. We have to start acting like a family, well at least an adopted one. You two girls have to make friends with Pear and Peach from next door. They are okay kids but Peach has been known to take drugs. And Pear is anorexic. Their mother is suspicious of everyone. That is why you're here, she'd never expect children as spies. Just be careful, she's know to 'eliminate' her enemy's. Don't get on her bad side."

"Thankyou so much for letting us stay in your house Mr Smith."

"Call me John, and I am most welcome to let you stay here. After all I was a Cherub agent myself. And if there's anything you need help with, just ask me."


	12. Chapter 12 NOISE

12. NOISE

Jack couldn't get to sleep. She didn't know what it was maybe the bed or what. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyle and how James nearly kissed Lilly. She wondered why Lilly pulled away. Beep Beep. It was her phone she turned around and saw she had gotten a message from Lilly.

_I can't sleep come to my room._

Jack wondered why Tiger Lilly was so lazy to just come over and ask her. She got up put her blue dressing gown on and went to Lilly's room. Knock Knock. Lilly answered the door. She was wearing Sylvester summer pjs and a pink silk dressing gown. Her fingers were spread out because she was painting her finger nail and she had one ear plug in her ear. She had been listening to her pink ipod mini. Jacks eyes were felt a bit wired because Lilly had her light on.

"So why can't you sleep," asked Lilly.

"How did you know I couldn't sleep,"

"Why else would you have come," Tiger Lilly went and sat on her bed.

"What you listening to."

"The Best of the Ramones."

"Oh cool can I have a listen", asked Jack. Tiger lilly handed her an ear phone.

They had been listening for a while and it was getting quite late.

"I wanna live, I wanna live my life", shouted Jack and Lilly. They were listening to the music. They were lying back on the bed singing.

"Yeah this is my favorite song", said Lilly, " Shake it from my happy home, my very happy home, of happiness", she screamed.

They were both laughing having a great time when suddenly the door blast open. Ben was standing there, he didn't look to imprest. Lilly put the ipod on pause and they both sat up. Ben was wearing boxes and a white t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he said.

"Excuse me that's not how you speak to a lady," yelled Lilly.

"Well keep it down I'm trying to get some shut eye."

"It's not our fault we can't sleep, do you want to join us?" asked Jack. Ben just shook his head. Then Adam came he was wearing bart Simpson boxers and an arsenal top. He reminded Lilly of someone. Tiger Lilly got up. Jack new she was going to flirt with him after the way he looked at her at dinner.

"Hi there Adam", Lilly said slowly. Ben was frowning, he knew himself being the older one, knew his brother wouldn't fall for the flirting.

"Hi there Tiger, you don't mind if I call you that", said Adam. Oh no thought Ben he's taken the bait. Jack just rolled her eyes.

"Not at all, your brother is telling us off for having fun", she said.

"well he's got cricket training tomorrow and he needs to wake up early".

"Well does it look like I-"Jack put her hand over Lillys face.

"I was just going to bed so night everyone", said Jack. She gave Lilly a mean look and went off to bed. Ben went to bed and then it was just Adam and Lilly.

"So Lilly do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not really, well no".

"Well is it ok if I ask you out then".

"If this was on normal terms I would say yes but you are meant to be my brother". Adam took another step into her room.

"I'm tired now and I have to get up early tomorrow, so night".

"But it's a weekend tomorrow" he said.

"I have to wake up early to get ready like makeup, what clothes to wear and I need a beauty sleep".

"Ok then night", he said. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Few", she said.

Tiger Lilly turned the light off and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 TRYOUTS

13. TRYOUTS

"Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

Lilly barged into Jacks room.

"Remember Jack," she said "You have tryouts today. You have to make an impression on your target!"

Jack glanced down at her wrist watch. It was 5am.

"What? Are you crazy? The tryouts don't start for another five hours."

"Silly, you've got to train with me! It's my personal training routine!"

"Yeah well this routine stinks." Jack said as she crawled under the covers away from the light.

"Fine, but if you don't make the Basketball team, it's not my problem!"

Jack jumped up out of bed, she was furious. Lilly jumped in surprise.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid exercise. Take this as a warning. Now you know how cranky I can be in the morning!"

Jack pushed Lilly out of her room and slammed the door. Five minutes later she came out in a tracksuit and runners.

"I'm having breakfast first."

With that, Jack stormed downstairs.

Jack was surprised to find Ben already up.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him.

"Well, why are you up so early?" he replied.

"Fine, don't answer. I wouldn't be interested in the answer anyway."

Jack served herself some coco-pops and sat down at the table. She was staring absent-mindedly out the kitchen window and saw a young girl out in the court. Jack guessed it was Pear, or Peach. They were identical and it was impossibly to tell from a distance. But the girl was holding a basketball and she guessed that it was Pear. Her target. So she got up and walked towards the front door when she noticed something strange.

On the Melissa Hearts' roof there was a person. But the weird thing was that the person was holding a machine gun. Jack changed her mind about going to meet Pear.

Four and a half hours later, Jack was sitting on the side-lines of a Basketball court. In fifteen minutes she would try her hardest to get on the team, because if she didn't, Pear Heart would never even notice her.

"Okay girls, were about to start the try-outs for the Stanford Junior Basketball team. I will see each of you play two-on-two. It's like a knock-out round!" Said the coach, she looked about thirty with dark curly locks. She looked nice enough, " Okay girls, I'm looking for thirteen players and I'm I've got twenty-six sitting in front of me. The first round will be a knock-out, and then we'll play for positions. First is Kelly verses Jacquie.

Jack saw a short girl stand up next to her. This must be Kelly, she was slim, but small. That would give Jack the height advantage.

Jack was facing Kelly in the middle of the court.

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

The coach chucked the ball up in the air. Jack jumped up and caught it. She started running down to the goals. But then Kelly ran in front of her, Jack dodged. They had been centimeters away from crashing into each other.

Jack ran for the goals and did a jump shoot. She had aimed it perfectly. She scored and won the game easily.

Jack watched as one by one. Girls lost and went home crying, while others jumped in joy. She observed each of there tactics. Then it was on next round. Then she heard some spectators chatting behind her. She saw Peach and one of her friends, they were talking about Pear.

"Goal Shooter is Pears best position," said the friend.

"Yeah, well she likes being the center of attention…"

Jack heard her name being called over the loud-speakers.

Jack walked onto the court and saw Pear staring at her. She was against her. What would happen if she beat Pear? Would she get angry, or what?

The coach through the ball up in the air. Pear jumped and caught it with extreme speed. But Jack was faster; she grabbed the ball of Pear as she was bouncing it. She made the first score. She had to win two out of three. Pear won the second point. Whoever won the next point would win. Jack dribbled the ball. She couldn't move because if she moved, Pear would steel the ball. She had to shout from where she was. Pear chose that moment to attack. But Jack had already thrown the ball. There was a spooky silence. Everyone in the gym was watching. Pear turned round and watched the ball. It seemed to take forever. And the, the ball hit the backboard and started spinning around the ring. Then it dropped through the hoop. Jack screamed in Triumph. Pear stared at Jack in disbelief. She was angry. Jack got to carried away in the game and forgetting that she had to make friends with Pear, not be enemys.


	14. Chapter 14 INSIDE

14. INSIDE

"Jack! I've been invited to Peaches' house after school today. She rung me up and said she saw me at your tryouts and wonders if I like to be her friend! Isn't it great…" Lilly was so happy.

"Yeah great!" Jack replied.

"Let me finish. And she said you could come over to!"

"Okay, I'll go. But if Pear is going chuck a fit, I'm leaving."

During school, all Lilly could think about was Peaches invitation. She was some proud of herself. She'd made friends with her target almost straight away. She go in; have a tour of the house; chat to Peach; and bug the place! It would all work out perfectly!

"…Lilly…?"

"Huh?" Lilly was thinking about what was going to happen than what was happening.

"Lilly, I just asked you a question, what is the answer?" It was her math's teacher speaking.

"Um," she glanced at the white board, "x + 5090, x90-50, x 40."

"Yes, but I was asking you if your going to the disco on Saturday night." Said her teacher.

"Oh, well, I haven't asked mum and dad yet. But I'd like to go." She replied.

Then the bell rang. It was home time. Lilly quickly packed her bag and rang in to her home room.

"Remember girls. Tomorrows the deadline for the disco permission slips! You are dismissed." Her form teacher shouted over the noise of the class.

Tiger Lilly ran over to the year 8 forum and stood waiting for Jack to get let off. When Jack came out of her classroom they rushed up to the buss-bay to catch their buss. It was only a fifteen minute buss ride to the house.

"Hi girls, how was school?" Anita was in the kitchen cooking something.

"Fine thanks Anita." Jack said as she ran up the stairs. Followed by Lilly.

They both had trouble choosing what to wear. Eventually Lilly chose her mini denim skirt and a pink halter top. While Jack put on her black straight-legs and her pink Pucca t-shirt.

Jack and Lilly walked up to the Hearts' door. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hi Lilly! Come in!" Peach was standing at the door. She was wearing a repulsive lime green leotard and pink leg-warmers.

"What are you wearing Peach?" asked Lilly.

"I know it's ugly but my mum makes me wear it for her aerobics classes. I need a new one."

"Defiantly! When did she start the club?" Jack stated.

"Hi, you must be Jack. Lilly tells me you want to be friends with my sister."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She likes all the sports I do."

"Well, don't get your hopes up cause she's angry about the try-outs."

"Oh well. There's no harm in trying."

Peach led Jack and Tiger Lilly into the massive house. In the middle of the entrance hall there was a traditional two-way spiral staircase. Peach took them behind the stairs and to a secret door that Jack wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been shown. Through the door there was another set of stairs. These led down to the twin's rooms, study, theater, games room and a lot of other rooms as well. Peach led them to the theater.

"Want to watch a movie?" Peach asked, "We have them flown over from America before there released in the cinemas here!"

"That's awesome!" Lilly commented, "Your mum must be a millionaire!"

"She is a _multi_-millionaire! I love having a rich mum."

Peach got up from one of the many seats in the home theater.

"Have a look around while I go get changed."

Peach walked off down the corridor.

"Come on Lil. This could be our best chance to bug the place!" Jack whispered in Lilly's ear.

"No Jack… I don't think it's a good idea," she said, "Remember, Peach said Pear was here. She could spot us. Wait till we come for a sleepover or something."

"Fine."

Jack wondered off in the direction of Pears room. Lilly went to look at their movie collection.


	15. Chapter 15 BRANIAC

15. BRAINIAC

They had arrived home quite late. Everyone was asleep but Adam was watching T.V. and Ben was reading and watching the T.V. at the same time. Lilly and Peach had become friends easily they liked the same things and both had quite quick tempers. Pear was at least talking to Jack even though the things she said to Jack weren't so nice. The boys were watching Brainiac. Jack and Lilly walked over to them.

"Hey you two," said Lilly playfully as she sat down next to Adam and scruffled his hair.

"Hi there Lilly, where have you two been," said Adam. Ben looked up at then and then went back to his reading.

"Hi," said Jack she looked at the T.V. screen "Ew your watching Brainiac,".

"Hey what's wrong with Brainiac, it's good for learning science," said Adam.

"All it's really about is stupid experiments and girls wearing stupid things and showing their asses off!" said Jack.

"I agree with her," said Ben.

"Well you do learn something, plus the girls would get a lot of quid," said Lilly. Jack slapped herself on the head, she was embarrassed to be a female because of what Tiger Lilly said.

"Yeah I would like you to dress up like that," said Adam said to Tiger Lilly as he put his arm around her. Lilly turned around and slapped him, he pulled away and started laughing.

"Lilly your such a dumb blond," Jack said "and who did you watch it with".

"Oh just James….. Oh woops I wasn't ment to say that was I," said Lilly.

"Who's James?".Asked Adam.

"Oh he's Lilly's boyfriend", said Jack.

"No he's not we havn't even had our first date yet," yelled Lilly.

"Would you keep it down my parents are trying to sleep, I'm going to bed", said Ben. Adam was cracking himself laughing.

"Well I'm going to bed to I'm going to go for a run in the morning," said Jack. Jack and Ben said good night to everyone then went to bed. Adam and Lilly were alone.

"So have you kissed him," said adam.

"Kissed who?".

"James?".

"He's tried," she said tying to make him jealous.

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give a dam," he said not interested.

"You were the one that asked," she said getting from her seat "Well I'm going to have some tea before I go to bed, would you like to join me,".

"Yeah sure,". They had some tea and stayed up talking for a while about themselves and got to know each other pretty well. Adam was exactly like James but he was a bit taller had brown hair and was a bit more to the point. She really liked him but couldn't stop thinking about James.


	16. Chapter 16 MORNINGS

16. MORNINGS

The alarm clock went off but Lilly couldn't be bothered getting up. She and Adam had stayed up pretty late talking. Oh no, I have to ask Anita about the disco she thought. She pulled her duvet off and slipped out of the queen sized bed. She opened the curtains. It was a beautiful morning she hoped it would be like this at school. She put her uniform on which was white, blue and green checked dress and a navy blue blazer. She tied her hair back with a ribbon. Put a little eye liner at the top of her eye lid. She didn't care that she wasn't aloud and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Everyone was down stairs eating their breakfasts. Anita was making some tea.

"Morning," she said to everyone.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes," laughed Adam. Lilly just ignored him.

"Morning, quickly eat so you don't miss your bus," said Anita.

"Morning Lilly," said Jack "So what time did you two end up going to bed last night,".

"Not two late I hope," said Anita. Lilly smiled.

"Ok bye all I have to hurry I'm going to be late for work," said John.

"Bye said everyone," said everyone. Ben got up and walked off without a word.

" Anita, if don't mind me asking but what is with Ben?" said Jack.

"Oh he's just like that but once you get to know him he's cool" she said.

They all finished their breakfast and were leaving.

"Anita before I forget, I need you to sign this form to let me go to the disco tonight."

"Sure". They went off to school.


	17. Chapter 17 DISCO

17. DISCO

Jack walked into Lilly's room; the disco was in half an hour.

"Lilly quick or you won't make it…"

She opened the door. Lilly was wearing her Pj's and reading a girly magazine.

"What the? Why are you? Why aren't dressed? What is going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with. It's as simple as that!" Lilly stated.

"Well, didn't Adam ask you?"

"I don't know! I can't remember."

"Well I'm sure Adam would want to go with you." Jack said.

"But…I don't know. I miss James and Adam's like ment to be my brother."

"So who cares,".

Then Adam walked in the door.

"Hey Lilly, lets… Why aren't you ready for the dance?" He asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with!" She replied.

"Yeah, you do! Remember, I asked you last night."

"Really! Oh my god! Shit I forgot! Out Adam, Jack help me get ready!" Lilly shouted.

Jack hurried Adam out of the room.

"You've got one hour. Have a quick shower. Then we'll get started on the hair!" Jack almost screamed.

Lilly was having second thoughts. She liked James, but she did like Adam and, it's not like she was cheating or anything. They hadn't even gone on their first date. Maybe she had to do this. She could find some information on Melissa.

Lilly walked silently over to her on-suit bathroom. There was a big spa-bath, and a normal bath, not to mention that everything was pure marble. She stripped of her clothes and turned the shower on. She had to make up her mind about James. She probably wouldn't see him for two months at least while she was here. Why not enjoy herself? While these questions were passing through her head, she didn't notice the time slip by. When finally Jack thundered on the door and yelled for her to get out. Lilly awoke from her daydreams and turned off the shower.

"Lilly, what took so long? You were in there for fifteen minutes! And it would've been longer if I hadn't got you out!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, okay whatever. I'm tired so..Yeah." Lilly replied.

As the next half an hour passed, Lilly was dressed in a pink silk dress which was curly at the end which came just below her knees. The top half was tight around her hips and had straps. She had her hair up and curled and her makeup made her look dashing.

She walked down the stairs. Adam was waiting for her. He had decided to take the liberty to put on a suit but with no tie.

"Tiger, I don't know what to say. You look beautiful!" Adam comented.

"Well, Jack choses the dress for me." She tried to avoid the topic of him thinking she was beautiful.

"Lets go then. I have a limo waiting outside."

"A limo, I didn't think this thing was that fany," said Lilly.

The two of them arrived at the disco with five minutes to spare. They dicided to try and find Peach. When they did, she was with a very tall boy with the signs of a moustashe.

"Hi Lilly! This is Damian, he's been my friend since we were young. We didn't have dates so we just went together." Peach seemed to like Damian, Lilly could tell easily.

"Hi Damian, I'm Lilly and this is my adopted brother Adam. I'm the one who's adopted." Lilly said.

"Nice to meet you." Damian replied.

Damians' voice was deep with the hint of a Russian acent.

"Are you coming to the after-party Lilly?" Peach asked.

"What after-party?" Lilly said puzzelled.

"The one after the disco. Silly."

"Okay, I'll come. Can Jack come to?" Lilly asked.

"Sure. Now let's go, it's starting!"

The two girls and two boys set off towards the school gym where the disco was being held. When Lilly walked inside, there were people everywhere. All dancing, no one was sitting on the side-lines talking like in most discos, people were moving to the beat of the song.

Everything went perfectally till the after party. Nearly everybody went to Peachs' house afterward. Everyone except the few exceptional people who had passed out after six hours dancing, was there. It was three in the morning when the party moved to Peaches' house. Everyone went inside and down to the basement. There were people sitting on couches pashing, people dancing like crazy and people just messing around.

Then Peach got up on a table.

"Everyone listen. My mum's away in France and she won't be coming back for another three days. And because she's not here, we can go crazy. So, like all good parties have. I got some drinks!"

What does she mean by 'drinks' Lilly thought, she already has coke and lemonade in the fridge.

And then it happened, Jack arrived at the wrong moment. As Jack was coming down the stairs, Peach produced a bottle of vodka. She through the lid off and downed half the bottle. She passed it down to the nearest person who happened to be Jack. Pear was next to her and decided to help her drink. Pear pinched Jacks nose to make her open her mouth and pored the contents of the bottle into her mouth closed it and made her swallow it.

Then Peach brought out about fifty six-packs of beer out of the bag and passed them around. Everyone in the room had one. Except Lilly, this was totally weird. It was crazy she didn't know what to do.

Jack was having fun, she felt light and hot. She wanted to pash the nearest boy. She had a can of beer in her hand. She was sitting on a couch with some boy she had only just met. He was also holding a can of beer. He was giving her a love bite on her neck. She didn't care, she was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile Lilly was frantically looking for Adam who had dissapered after the buisness with the Vodka. She wanted to make sure he wasn't drinking. Then she found him, he was in Pears room. She walked in and found him lying on Pears' bed pashing her. There were seven emty beer bottles on the floor.

"Adam! What the hell do you think you're doing? Anita will go mental!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly you want to come and goin us?" Adam asked.

"Ew, gross!" she said as she left the room.

Lilly was to tired for this, she needed a drink to clear her head. She walked over to the fridge and helped herself to a lemonade.

Then Melissa Heart walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, "Peach, why are there empty beer bottles on the floor?"

"Mum! I didn't bring them. I came home from the disco and everyone followed me and brought it!" Peach replied.

Melissa walked over to Pears room and saw Adam and Pear pashing. She walked in and grabbed them both by the ear.

"I told you, no party's when I'm away! And I warned you, no drinking!" She was yelling now. The room had gone silent.

"But mummy."

"Don't mummy me girls. Everyone go home. NOW!"

Everyone was in a rush to get away.

Jack woke up, she had no idea where she was or what had happened. She got off the couch she had passed out on and looked around. She was in Pears' house. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She wondered around hoplessly looking for some one to help her. She had a massive headache and tasted vomit in her mouth. How much had she had to drink? She slowly made her way up the stairs and out of the house. In the corner of her eye, she saw something sparkle in the light. She bent down to see what it was. Then she remembered the mission breifing. '_necklace had an inscription; 31122005:7511720.'_


	18. Chapter 18 HANGOVER

18. HANGOVER

Tiger Lilly was the only smart from the party as she had gotten home and had slept in her own bed, unlike Adam and Jack. She got up and put on some pink track suit pants on and a pink T-shirt. She tied her hair up and went to Jacks room. She went to Jacks wardrobe and grabbed blue pair of tracksuit pants and a sweat shirt and grabbed some of her deodorant. She then went to Adam's room and grabbed some of his deodorant and tracksuit. She went down stairs and grabbed two blueberry muffins and two drink bottles of water. She put all of it in a bag then went to look for Adam and Jack.

Jack was lost in the big house she decided to just sit and wait for someone to find her. She looked at the necklace. What could it mean? She tried to remember the events from last night but couldn't remember anything. Her head was killing.

Lilly went to the twins house and knocked on the door. No one answered. So she knocked again. No one answered again. She was fed up of waiting so she tried to open the door with her lock gun but when she pushed on the door with the lock gun it opened. She then realised it had been open the whole time. Lilly walked in and down to the basement. She found Jack sitting on the floor.

"Jack, you ok."

"Lilly, thank god it's you." Jack got up and hugged Lilly.

"Did you have a nice night, EWW you stink."

"Well what do you suspect I was drinking, hey do you know what happened last night while I was drunk."

"Well first get changed, eat this," she handed her clothes and muffin "and I have some deodorant for you."

"I feel really sick and dizzy."

"That's called a hangover darling." said Lilly sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks." Jack went into a room to get changed.

"Hurry we have to find Adam and get back to the house before Anita and John find out we have been gone."

"Yeah what ever."

Lilly looked around herself.

"Jack, two seconds I'm just going to have a look around." There was no reply. Lilly went up stairs and when she saw there was no one home she went into Melissa's room. Melissa's room was very big. It had a King sized bed, a desk, a set of drawers and a door which led into the en-suit. Lilly went to the desk and looked into the draws. There were only a couple of magazines. She looked underneath them. There was a piece of paper that said how to get into a safe and it had the combination to open it. She found a pen and wrote on her hand the combination. She then put a few mini-cameras in the room and went back to Jack. Jack was ready and Lilly didn't want to tell her what she found until Jack was totally sober.

They went out of the house and found Adam by the pool asleep. Lilly blew on his face. He started twitching and woke up.

"Argh Lilly what are you doing in my room."

"Adam this is not your room, quickly now get up and put this on so we can tell your parents we just went on jog ok."

"Hey that's a good cover up." Said Jack.

They went back to the house.


	19. Chapter 19 BREAKAWAY

19. BREAKAWAY

"I know that true to me!" she said "your always there, you say you care. I know that you wanna be mine! Where is your heart?"

She loved Kelly Clarkson songs. She was her biggest fan. Her name was Eliza. Eliza lent off her bed and changed the song to her favourite, Breakaway.

"Nanananana-na, nanananana-na." she started singing.

Eliza didn't seem to notice the noise on the roof, a loud clattering sound. Like footsteps.

She got up and started spinning round, like a kind of dance while singing at the same time. What she didn't know was that the sound on the roof was not what she thought it was. Her dad and a gutter cleaner where cleaning the gutter, or so she thought. What she didn't know was that the gutter cleaner was actually an assassin, paid to kill her dad. She also didn't know that her dad was not a bank car repair man but a secret agent from MI6.

Her dad had just been on a mission to get information about a terrorist group called the MHA. Her father had managed to get a bit of information, but not much. But MHA weren't taking any chances. They needed him dead.

Eliza walked to the window, watching the clouds. Then someone fell off the roof. It was her dad.

She ran to the door. It was locked, there was no way out.

"Help me!" she shouted.

But nobody came, instead there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, it was probably her mother.

There was a single shot, and Eliza lay still, unmoving, never to move again.

Breakaway, breakaway, breakaway… The last words of the song played out. And the stereo went silent.


	20. Chapter 20 NEW AGENTS

20. NEW AGENTS

Tiger Lilly was walking home from school with Jack, Peach and Pear. They were getting along quite well.

"So do you like Adam," Lilly asked Pear.

"Um, he's hot, nice and funny but he is not really my type," Pear answered.

"She used to like him but you stopped liking him in, was it 4th grade," said Peach.

"Yeah it was."

Jack wasn't talking for some reason.

"Here we are, bye," said Peach.

Jack and Lilly waved them goodbye.

"So what's wrong with you," asked Lilly.

"Well I I've been thinking about Kyle."

"Oh about how he kissed you, if you ask me I think it meant something."

Jack nodded no-enthusiastically.

Lilly looked at the house, there was a BMW parked out front. She thought she remembered it from some where.

They walked inside and Ben told them to go into the dinning room. In the dinning room they saw the cherub mission controllers Zara and her husband Ewart. As the girls walked in Anita and John left the room.

"What took you so long to get back from school?" asked Ewart.

"Um," Lilly had no excuse; they always stayed late chatting at school.

"Sit down," He said.

"Girls I believe you have been here for three weeks now, what have you found out?" asked Zara.

"Well we sent the silver bracelet and the combinations to campus for you," said Lilly.

"Yes we got those and we found a locker at a storage place. It had money and Peach and Pears fathers' contacts in it," said Ewart.

"At the party there were drugs but we didn't take any." said Lilly.

"I've talked to Pear about her mother and a bit about her father, she said her mother wasn't what she seemed like, she said her mum was very powerful and once she heard her talking on the phone about getting someone to do something for her. She was acting very suspicious," said Jack.

"Oh, and Peach said her dad and mum have kept in contact and I have spoken with Melissa when I was at there house she said she was going to someplace for her business or something," said Lilly.

"Girls you're going so well, but... We are sending in more agents," said Ewart.

"Are you taking us off the mission!" said Jack.

"No; this is a very hard mission. We just want to find out more, Ewart and I will be moving into a house a few streets away with James, Kyle and my two children, we will act as just another family."

"James and Kyle? You've got to be kidding me." said Lilly.

"Do you have a problem with that Tiger Lilly." asked Ewart.

"Um, no not at all."

"We're sending new agents in because there has been a murder. We believe the murderer was working for Melissa. Check that out."

Zara and Ewart left.

"I can't believe James and Kyle are coming," said Lilly as they walked into the lounge room. She was talking to Jack.

"I know."

"Do you think me and James have a chance."

"Well yes, but he might have to go with either Peach or Pear for the mission and Kyle might have to do the same," Jack said sadly.

"Oh so your boyfriends coming to town," said Adam as he walked in.

"And why would you care, are you jealous?" said Lilly.

"Maybe, Lilly you're a nice girl, and from what I've heard of him he sounds like a jerk."

"Well you don't know him," said Lilly.

Adam walked off in a grumpy mood he really liked Lilly.

"Tiger Lilly don't you understand what is going on?" said Jack.

"What do you mean."

"Adam likes you."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's so obvious, James likes you and Adam likes you."

"After this mission I won't be able to see Adam again."

"Well I heard from Anita that she will be able to see us after the mission because they will be moving after the mission, so things don't get suspicious."

"I don't understand! Why do two really cute guy like me at the same time?" Lilly shouted putting her ipod ear things in and putting it on.


	21. Chapter 21 ARRIVAL

21. ARRIVAL

"What do we do?"

"You two have to hook-up with Peach and Pear," Replied Zara, "Or, hook-up with Tiger-Lilly and Jacquie."

"What?" said James, "Why them, Pear and Peach are the targets."

"I know. But Jack and Lilly are their best friends, they let you in to." Ewart stated

Kyle had remained silent for the whole of the journey. He was deep in thought, James guessed. The reason they had been put on the mission was because this family was murdered.

"Fine. But it's not real. Just like if they were a target on a mission." James mumbled.

"Not really." Kyle spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean not really? This _is_ a mission." James said annoyed.

"But they will be coming back yo campus with us," Kyle said matter-of-factly, "So we will be able to continue dating them."

"Whatever." James mumbled.

The house was only three down from where Jack and Lilly were. It was late by the time they got there, James and Kyle had not talked since the conversation about the girls. The house was big, not as big as John and Anita's.

The boys walked down the corridor, into their separate rooms and fell asleep strait away.

They got up the next at 9am and went over the mission plans with Ewart while Zara fed her two boys.

Everything was set. James would go for Peach and Kyle for Pear.


	22. Chapter 22 PLAN

22. PLAN

Tiger Lilly was really nervous going to school today because James and Kyle would be there. What would he think of her, well Lilly had changed a bit, she was a lot fitter and had learnt a lot about make up and stuff from Peach. plus if he went out with Peach she new Peach wouldn't treat him right, she would definitely cheat on him and it would ruin hers and his relationship.

Jack burst through Lilly's bedroom door.

"Lilly get up we have to leave for school in 10 minutes."

"No, I'm not going to school today," she moped.

"Get up, this is about James isn't it."

Lilly turned over so she wasn't facing Jack anymore. Jack went over and sat on the side of her bed and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Don't worry it's just for the mission."

"But it will ruin everything, I will be with Peach and she will be kissing him and oh it's not fair." Jack grew a big smile.

"I've got an idea how bout we make them jealous by going with Adam and Ben."

"But they are meant to be our brothers."

"No we only let Kyle and James know about it, Lilly it's all sorted out."

"What I don't get it."

"Don't worry, just try get closer to Adam ok." Lilly nodded then Jack went out of the room. Lilly got ready then they went off to school.

Jack had a really boring time table today. First she had Geography then language then even more boring stuff. She was not looking forward to it. She saw Peach and walked up to her.

"Hi Pear."

"Hi, did you hear about the new guy, I've seen him and he's hot."

"No what's his name?" Jack asked like she didn't know who it was.

"Kyle Backstern, I think I might ask him out." Jack had an uneasy smile.

"Well good luck." she gulped.

Tiger Lilly was having trouble with opening her locker, she was still nervous. Peach ran over to her.

"Hey Lilly," Lilly turned and looked at her "You look nice today." They gave each other a girly hug.

"Hi, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm just a bit tired."

"Did you stay up partying?"

"No, of course not."

"Just checking. Oh did you hear about the new boy in our class, I've seen him and he is so cute."

"So I guess your going to try go out with him." Lilly said sadly.

"What's with you, I don't always think about my self plus I'm already going out with 3 other guys and a 4th will make it to obvious, you know."

"So what are you going to do."

"Damn Lilly you have always been a slow one, I'm going to hook him up with you."

"Really?" a small smile was on her face now.

"I thought you'd be happy and if it doesn't work out I won't go out with him ok."

"Oh you're the best..."

They gave each other a hug again. It didn't matter if he went out with her and she was really excited.

_Briiiiiiinnnnnggg!_

The bell went off. They went to class and sat down. Lilly looked around the class room to try find James. He wasn't there. In fact she didn't see him for the whole day. She remembered the plan she and Jack had going. She didn't have to do it now but didn't want to let Jack down.


	23. Chapter 23 FORMAL

23. FORMAL

"Hey Lilly," Peach shouted running to catch up to her, "the Junior Formal is this Saturday night!"

"That's awesome!" Lilly replied.

Peach walked off to her first class.

Jack was sitting on a bench at lunch. She had sent Kyle a text to meet her there. So far he had not shown. She needed to talk to him about the mission, and about what happened at campus.

"Hey. Why so glum?" Kyle whispered in Jacks ear.

Jack jumped. Kyle scared the shits out of her.

"Kyle! Don't scare me like that." She yelled

Kyle quickly gestured to be quiet.

"I thought an excellent Cherub professional like you would be able to act like we don't know each other." Kyle was whispering again.

"Yeah, well, we do have to act like the people here. No one here care a bit about other people and things that happen outside their own life…"

Kyle interrupted her with a fake cough.

"We shouldn't talk about it here. Come with me."

Kyle got up and walked towards the year 8 area. Jack followed. Kyle led them at a jog through lots of classrooms. Jack had no idea were Kyle was going. She guessed he was making sure no-one was following them. Eventually they ended up in the gym. It was dark and totally empty. The gym was off limits when there wasn't a teacher present.

"Kyle we're not supposed to be here." Jack said half whispering.

"That's exactly what I wanted." He replied.

Kyle moved in the dark. Jack could barely see him. This reminded her of the time he had kissed her back at campus. But that couldn't happen now. He was dating Pear, even if it was for the mission.

Kyle put his hand on Jacks check, she stared into his eyes and wondered why he was doing this. Kyle slowly kissed her on the nose and then kissed her lips. Jack put her arms around his neck and they started pashing.

Light pored into the gym. Jack pulled away from Kyle to stare at the person who had seen them kissing. She hoped it wasn't Pear. She was lucky, it was Tiger-Lilly.

"Ooo, some-ones being a double crosser!" Lilly said as she walked over to Kyle.

"Lilly, how nice to see you again." He replied.

"Cut the crap. Now, I could go tell Pear about this and she'd hate you both. But, because this is a mission. I better not ruin everything," Lilly stated, "Just don't let it happen again."

Lilly smirked as she turned and walked away.

"Stuff her rules." Kyle tried to kiss Jack again but she put her hand up over his mouth.

"No Kyle, she's right. This is wrong."

Jack stood on her tepee-toes and gave him a small peak on the lips. Then she turned and didn't look back.

"Do you want to go to the Formal with me?" He asked as one last attempt.

"Why don't you ask Pear? I'm sure she'll love to go with you."

"But…"

Lilly thought about what she had just seen. Kyle and Jack, its just crazy. How could they do that? This mission is important and they could stuff it up if Pear found out. She had to get Kyle out on a date with Pear… And fast.

Pear came rushing up to Lilly.

"Lilly have you seen Jack?" she asked.

"No, why?" Lilly lied.

"Just cause, I want her to help me ask Kyle out." Pear replied, as if it was obvious.

"I can help if you want." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lill, that would be awesome," Pear said as she grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her to Kyle's locker.

"He should be here soon to collect his books for Maths," Pear stated as if she knew Kyle's time-table to memory.

"ok then, if you say so," Lilly replied.

Just then Kyle came round the corner, went up to his locker, unlocked it and got his books out. Pear just stood there, staring at him. Lilly gave her a nudge it the stomach.

"come on! He's not here forever." Lilly whispered in Pears ear.

"ok, ok. Just, I'm nervous." She replied.

Kyle finished getting his books out and closed his locker. Lilly gave Pear one last nudge as if to say "Now is your chance! Take it!" but Pear just stood there, staring. Lilly did the only thing she could.

"Hey, your name is Kyle right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, have we met before? He replied.

"I've seen you around school a couple of times, anyway this is Pear and she wants to know if you would like to go to the formal with her." Lilly asked.

"oh, would she now? Well I already have a date…

Lilly stood on his foot.

"oh, hang on she cancelled, I'll go with you… Pear, is that it?"

Kyle walked off to his class.

"See, that wasn't that bad was it?" Lilly turned to face Pear.

"Thanks Lill, you're the best."

"don't mention it! Anytime." Lilly said as she walked off to her locker.

Peach walked into her English lesson and looked for Lilly. She was sitting in the back corner. There was a spare desk next to her. Peach went and sat there.

"Hey, that was really cool of you to help out Pear." She said as she sat down.

"Any time." Lilly replied.

"So has James asked you out yet? He's asked me three times, I guess he really likes my good looks."

"Oh, of course he does! What boy couldn't?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Oh," Peach blushed, "But I told him you would love to go out with him."

"You did?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. He said I was much hotter."

Lilly turned away. Did James mean that? Or was he just saying that for the mission? Lilly put her head down and started copying the notes from the board.

At lunch time Jack found Lilly sitting in her home room.

"Lilly this day," Jack started, "Is turning out to be hectic!"

Jack put a hand on Lilly's shoulder in sympathy, she had heard about what James had said. And she sat down next to her.

"You know he doesn't mean it, don't you?"

"I guess. I'm not really upset about that," Lilly said, "It's the formal, I have a really bad feeling about it. I think something bad is going to happen. I don't know why. But I know that I want to go with James, but James wants to go with Peach and Peach doesn't want to go James! It's all to confusing!" Lilly shouted.

Lilly stormed off.

The night of the formal was finally here. Jack and Lilly were slumped in front of the T.V. watching whatever was on.

"Hey, why aren't you girls ready for the formal?" Adam asked as he walked in.

"Nope, not going." Jack replied.

"Why not?" he asked back.

"Because we don't have dates." Lilly suddenly said.

"Oh, well I can take one of you… Lilly?"

"No thanks, I think T.V. is better." She replied.

"Come on Lilly, please, for me." Adam begged.

"Um, let me think about it. NO!" Lilly shouted.

"Last chance." Adam replied.

"no," said Lilly, "no, no, no, no, NO!"

Adam walked out of the living room, he seemed upset.

"Why did you do that Tiger Lilly Boltern?" Jack asked

"Because I don't want to go to the stupid formal with some stupid guy!" She replied.

"Go, you know why? Because you will enjoy yourself, date or no date plus how can you say Adam's stupid he has been so nice to you." Jack said as she got up and walked towards the stairs.

Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"To the Junior Formal!" Jack replied.

Lilly thought about what Jack had said and decided to go with Adam. She rushed upstairs and put on hot pink dress with a baby pink layered skirt and a baby pink rose on the top, it was the dress she was ment to wear with James to the formal. She straightend her hair and flicked out the ends and put a baby pink ribbon in her hair. She put blush, mascara, eye liner and eye shadow on. As she walk down the stairs she nearly tripped as he pink stilettos were quite high and she went to find Adam . He was sitting in the kitchen in his outfit.

"Come on lets go or we'll be late!" She yelled. Adam paused to look how beautiful she looked.

She pulled him out of his seat and out to the car where Jack was waiting with a taxi.

When they got there, everyone was dancing to their favorite songs and there was a band playing and a disco ball and punch and chips. It was a mixture of flashing lights and dazzling dresses. Jack, Adam and Lilly walked in, Jack went to look for Pear, Lilly went to look for James and Adam just stood there. Adam really liked Lilly, so he followed her, to see what was going on.

Lilly went up to a handsome looking guy with blonde hair, he was only a bit taller than Lilly. Lilly was talking to him, Adam couldn't't hear over the music. But then Lilly kissed this guy, only a peck, but still, it was a kiss. Adam was mad; he had no right to be he wasn't even her date. He still liked her, so he did the best thing he could.

James and Lilly were just talking when suddenly Adam appeared from nowhere. Then he punched James in the gut, Lilly screamed. James punched him back, but harder. Because James had a black belt in karate it was kind of unfair to his opponent. Adam and James kept hitting each other over and over again. Not really knowing why they were fighting. Then James just walked away, he didn't want to hurt Adam, or make a scene. Adam was still furious and attacked James from behind. James turned and flipped Adam to the ground.

"Leave me alone." James said. And he walked off

Adam lay there until the DJ stopped the music. He was beaten, this boy deserved Lilly, he won the fight.

Lilly started walking after James.

"Tiger Lilly wait!" called Adam. Lilly turned around and frowned.

"Why did you have to do that." she shouted.

"I-I why did you kiss him." He started staggering up.

"Well I-I like I really like him I always have, since the first time I saw him and now-now you have ruined my chance forever."

"I'm sorry it's just I like you."

"Well I hate you and I will never speak to you again." Lilly ran off to try find James.

Luckily Peach and Pear weren't their to see what happened.

"That was defiantly weird." Said a lady in white.

"It was miss." A man replied.

"I have had a bad feeling about that James kid all along." She said.

"He is only a kid miss."

"Not just any kid." The lady in white whispered, "Keep an eye on him."

"Yes miss." And the man walked away into the shadows.

The lady in white approached the school and spotted her two daughters; Peach and Pear.


End file.
